Alex Rider: Jedi Knight
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Star WarsAlex Rider crossover. A few months later, Alex meets up with the Jedi again. This time, they are determined to track down the Sith and destroy them. When the battle turns personal, however, can Alex keep himself from turning to the dark side?
1. Trouble Brewing

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

Author's Note: This story occurs during the beginning of the book Skeleton Key and a few months after the events of The Phantom Menace. It includes spoilers for both and for Point Blanc.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Trouble Brewing**

Alex Rider sat on a bench, his eyes closed, drifting in a meditative state. All around him, schoolchildren bustled by, chattering excitedly. Alex ignored them; they probably thought he was weird, but he paid that fact no mind.

Mulling over the events of several months ago, Alex wondered if he would see the Jedi again. He was one of them now, after all. Would the Jedi call him out on missions like MI6 did?

_Like MI6 did, a day after I got back from Naboo?_ Alex added bitterly. He hadn't even gone to school for a day before MI6 had called on him again, this time to investigate Point Blanc, a school for troubled rich teenagers in the French Alps. As it had turned out, Dr. Grief, the school's principal, had been creating an army of clones of his students.

After a week or so, Alex had returned, battered and bruised after a fight with his own clone, to his home to enjoy the summer break. Then he had been asked to become a ball-catcher in a Wimbledon tennis tournament and investigate an odd winning streak of an underdog player. During the tournament, he had met a new friend, Sabina Pleasure.

After having the rest of vacation to rest and recuperate, school time had rolled around again. Alex felt out of place in the familiar surroundings; so much had changed. _He_ had changed. Going back to school and being an almost-normal teenager for six hours seemed impossibly strange.

The bell rang, its loud toll echoing across the field, a reminder of the work and long, empty lectures to come. The students angled back toward the school, hanging on to the last moments of freedom before the afternoon.

Alex stood. It was time to go back to class. _I wonder why MI6 doesn't let me quit school altogether. It's not like I'm here enough to actually learn anything._ He sighed bitterly and scuffed a foot on the ground as he headed back for the afternoon of classes.

The first lesson after lunch was gym, and Alex entered the boys' changing room. He removed his shirt, gingerly flexing his scarred shoulder muscles. Slowly, slowly the souvenirs of his missions were fading, but the memories of pain – both physical and mental – stuck with him like angry burrs.

Abruptly someone shoved him from behind, and Alex caught himself before he stumbled into the wall. He turned to face whoever had pushed him.

A hulking boy with a shock of brown hair glared at Alex. "Hey, wimp!" he growled. It was Greg Leroy, the class bully and a new student. Before, Alex had managed to evade his attention, but now it seemed his luck had run out.

"Yeah?" Alex replied cautiously, moving to pick up his gym shirt.

Greg ripped the shirt out of his hands. "Where'd you get those scars, wimp?" he hissed, teeth barred in a nasty smirk. "Got beat up or somethun'?" A few of the other boys gave nervous laughs at his comment.

"It's none of your business," Alex replied evasively.

"I think he got beat up," announced Greg. "Now let's see it happen again!"

Without warning, Greg's sledgehammer fist slammed in to the side of Alex's face. Stars danced in front of his eyes and Alex blinked them back, focusing on Greg and blocking out the uproar of the crowd.

As Greg moved to punch him again, Alex ducked and kicked out, hitting Greg in the stomach. When Greg stumbled back, Alex advanced, eyes smoldering with anger. _How dare he attack me! He doesn't know the half of what I've been through!_

Alex plowed his fist into Greg, sending the bully reeling into the wall. Greg stumbled to his feet shakily. For a moment, he stared up at Alex, shocked. Then Greg bolted out of the change room.

The room was eerily silent as Alex nonchalantly changed and left.

Soon after, Alex was called to the office. When he arrived, the kind secretary, Miss Bedfordshire, handed him an ice pack before ushering him wordlessly in to the principal's office.

Inside the room, furnished completely in wood, the principal sat at his desk, mouth set firmly in a line. Across from him was Greg, clutching his stomach, and a man in an impeccable suit whom Alex assumed was Greg's father.

"Mr. Rider," the principal said, angling his head for Alex to take a seat. "We were unable to contact your guardian, Jack Starbright. I was hoping you might have an alternative number where we could reach her."

Alex pressed the ice pack to his swelling black eye, savoring the slight relief it gave. "Did you try her cell phone?"

"Yes, we already tried that."

Alex frowned. _Jack always has her cell phone with her._ However, he had bigger things on his mind at that moment. "Maybe she's just busy?"

Beside him, Greg rolled his eyes before quickly resuming his look of intense pain. It was quite obvious to Alex that he was faking. He released his irritation into the Force, allowing his calm to return. Alex turned his gaze on the principal, waiting.

The principal seemed slightly perturbed by the absolutely composed look, as if Alex had simply come in to visit instead of to be punished. He averted his eyes, instead examining the stacks of papers on his desk as he said, "This is unacceptable behavior for both of you boys. I must discuss this with you and your guardians so that we can be assured that it will not happen again."

"I'm sorry. I don't know where Jack is." Alex spoke in a calm and level voice, an argument-winning trick he had picked up on from Master Qui-Gon.

The principal shook his head, sighing, "Then if perhaps you know of someone –"

The door opened. The principal paused mid-sentence, giving his secretary a stern look. "Yes, what is it?"

Miss Bedfordshire cleared her throat. "Someone is here to see Alex."

Alex's interest was piqued, but he continued watching the principal, knowing it was very much unnerving him.

The principal frowned slightly. "Well. They're right on time then."

"I'll be in my office." Miss Bedfordshire closed the door quietly as she left.

For a moment there was silence, as everyone except Alex stared at the new arrival.

"What's going on?" a male voice asked.

Alex raised his head slightly without turning around. He recognized that voice!

The principal seemed to unfreeze. "Alex here has gotten into a little…incident with a fellow student."

"Really." There was a clicking of boots moving across the room, and then Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi straddled the chair next to Alex. For a moment he glanced over at Alex, and Alex knew he was silently taking everything in: his black eye, the shock on his face.

Then Obi-Wan turned to the principal. "I'm Ben Kenobi, Jack's boyfriend. I was home when you called, but she wasn't and she forgot her cell phone. I hope we haven't caused you too much trouble."

The principal forced a smile. "None. None at all." He stuck out his hand. "Brian Longwood."

Obi-Wan shook his hand. "Hi." Then his gaze turned serious. "All right. What seems to be the problem?"

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Review please!


	2. Enemies

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: Thanks for the wonderful reviews! This chapter is mostly about Sabina; she's going to be a major character in this story.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Enemies**

Sabina Pleasure walked leisurely down the sidewalk to the bus stop. Another day at school had passed, another lesson learned. _The days just seem to blur together, don't they? _she sighed mentally. _Just the same old, same old._

She waited at the bus stop among a gaggle of other chatting students. Spotting one of her friends, Sabina paused to talk to her.

"Hi, Sabina!" chirped a girl with long brown hair and excitedly sparkling eyes. Jennifer was always a ball of happy, bubbling energy.

"Hi, Jen." Sabina rolled her eyes. "Was that a dull speech in French or what! First, second and third group verbs. Who cares? They're all just verbs!"

Jen laughed. "They're conjugated differently, I think." Shrugging, she added, "That's all I retained from that class."

A dark-skinned girl slipped through the crowd toward them, short black hair swishing in front of her face.

"Hi, Katie," Sabina welcomed, before Katie interrupted, eyes wide, "Oh, my God! My brother – he's at Brookland – just called. He said this bully picked on a kid and the kid like totally beat him up!"

"Talk about standing up for yourself," Jen commented wryly.

"Yeah," agreed Sabina absent-mindedly. _Alex goes to Brookland. Maybe he knows about this, too._

At that moment, the bus pulled up and the doors squeaked open. Sabina and the others boarded. As usual, she and her friends snagged seats near the back. As Jen and Katie continued the discussion, Sabina zipped open her backpack and removed her pink cell phone. She quickly typed a text message:

_Hi Alex_

_Heard there was a bullying incident at your school today_

_What happened?_

_Sabina_

She clicked send and then tuned back in to her friends' conversation.

About twenty minutes later, everyone had left the bus except for Sabina. Her spot was the last, and over the years she had gotten used to the last lonely minutes on the bus. Today, though, she felt conscious that someone was watching her. Peering around nervously, Sabina noted that there was no one else on the bus except for the driver.

Blowing out a long breath, she checked that her bag was securely closed and then she curled up in her seat, staring out the window.

The urban surroundings rolled by outside: tall office buildings somehow secluded and aloof from the bright summer day, busy people hurrying down the sidewalk. Soon the bus would turn off onto a side street and the buildings would give away to apartments, yards bursting with lush green foliage.

The bus turned slowly, bulk maneuvering cautiously around the curb.

Realizing something was wrong, Sabina sat bolt upright. "Driver!" she called sharply, "You made a wrong turn. My stop is the other way."

Sabina saw the driver look up in the rear-view mirror. He was an old man, with dark eyes that were now examining her – and was that an evil smirk?

Sabina shivered slightly and regretted her exclamation. Finally the driver looked away, saying, "It is time."

_Time? Time for what?_ Sabina was getting more and more creeped out. "You know, you could just let me off here," she squeaked.

Now the driver was definitely smirking. "I don't think so."

Then Sabina heard a clunk. She glanced around wildly, but could not see the source of the sound. Then she heard a zipper. Turning, she gasped in horror to see the abandoned duffle bag across the aisle slowly unzipping itself. Sabina gripped her backpack tightly, holding it in front of her like a shield.

What she saw next made her freeze in absolute fear.

A metallic clawed foot burst from the bag, followed by another. The feet rose up and legs extended beneath them, and the legs bent over so that the feet touched the floor. Then the rest of the robotic body unfolded and emerged, landing on the floor in a standing position, slightly stooped so as not to scrape its head against the roof.

All was silent except for Sabina's shuddering breaths as she stared at the monster. It resembled a human corpse in robot form, with evil, yellowish eyes staring out from its slightly angular head.

The bus slid to a stop. Sabina grabbed the seat in front of her to not fall down. The robot, amazingly, remained standing without aid.

Then it struck. A metallic fist shot out, aiming for her head. Sabina ducked at the last moment and the fist plowed into the window. Tinted glass shattered and poured down. Sabina dived out of the way, rolling behind the robot. She stood, taking a moment to catch her breath.

The monster turned, now lashing out with both hands. Sabina jumped onto a nearby seat, knowing that she had to avoid the robot at all costs; a single blow from that thing could be lethal.

A wheezing sound emanated from the robot. It took Sabina a moment to realize he was laughing. It unhooked something from its waist; Sabina thought that it looked kind of like a small gun. She prepared to leap to the next chair when a blazing blue blade extended toward her. She froze, staring in shock at the weapon.

"You are a fighter," the robot cackled. "But you are no match for the Sith."

A fist plowed into her and Sabina gasped before collapsing against the seat, darkness engulfing her vision.

Meanwhile, Alex stepped outside his school, taking a deep breath of fresh air. "Thanks for the help," he muttered to Obi-Wan. "If you hadn't come when you did – wait, why _are_ you here, anyway?"

Obi-Wan hesitated slightly. "I'll tell you in the car," he said finally.

"Car?"

Obi-Wan nodded to a red sports car parked at the edge of the school grounds. Alex's jaw nearly dropped. "Where did you get THAT?"

"It's a rental," explained Obi-Wan calmly. "Get in the back."

Alex entered the car, gazing around in amazement. He finally noticed the other boy and nodded to him. "Hi, Anakin."

Anakin smiled and answered guardedly, "Hi, Alex."

He and Alex had never been the best of friends; everything seemed to become a competition for Anakin, and he always seemed to want to be the best in their Master's eyes.

Obi-Wan started the car. It was a moment before he spoke. "The Sith Lord we fought was not the only one, Alex. We think we might have found the others."

"And?" Alex pressed.

"We believe the Sith are on the planet Korriban. It is nearly deserted – there's only one city."

"It's also a desert," interjected Anakin.

Obi-Wan nodded. "The citizens of Korriban don't like outsiders. They have a spaceport, but they keep track of everyone going in or out. If the Sith are there, they are surely keeping track as well."

"But how do you know that the Sith are there?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "We don't. We received a message from a Darth Sidious, and we tracked it to Korriban. It's likely that he has moved on by now. But we should still look; we need all the information we can get."

Anakin added, "Korriban's also the home of the ancient Sith tombs."

"We might find clues there, too, then," Alex noted.

At that moment, Alex's cell phone rang.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------

Please review!


	3. In Danger's Path

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: In Danger's Path**

"Hello?"

"Alex." Mrs. Jones's crisp voice came over the line. "We need you to come to headquarters immediately."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you over the phone."

"Okay." Alex took a deep breath. "I'll be there." He shut off his phone and turned to Obi-Wan. "Can you take me to the Royal & General Bank?"

Obi-Wan nodded. He looked curious, but he did not inquire to as what was going on. He shifted the car into the leftmost lane and they turned off onto the next street.

A few minutes later the car pulled to a stop outside the gigantic brick building. Obi-Wan turned around to look at Alex. "Do you want us to come in?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged, not really caring one way or the other.

The three Jedi exited the car and Alex led them up the steps, past the two security guards, and into MI6's lobby.

"Alex!" Mrs. Jones was waiting for him. As he approached, Mrs. Jones's eyes widened. "What happened to you?"

Alex gingerly touched the purplish bruise around his eye. "Nothing."

Mrs. Jones stared at him worriedly for a moment. Then she smiled, noticing the other Jedi. "Hello, Obi-Wan, Anakin."

Obi-Wan bowed politely; Anakin nodded absent-mindedly, caught up in his observation of the building.

Mrs. Jones turned. "This way, please," she called behind her. The Jedi followed her into the elevator.

Alex watched in silence as the people walking below outside grew smaller and smaller and they became level with the upper floors of the other buildings crowding the street. He didn't know what to expect from MI6 this time; he didn't want another mission, when he had a job to do with the Jedi. Alex focused on his calm center, shielding his inner thoughts from the others and (he hoped) offering his 'game face'.

The elevator chimed on the sixteenth floor of MI6 headquarters. Alex knew very well where they were headed as Mrs. Jones guided them to room 1605.

She opened the door in front of them. Alex saw Alan Blunt already waiting, hands clasped on the desk in front of him.

"Please take a seat," requested Mrs. Jones in a clipped tone as she headed for her own spot beside Blunt.

Alex stopped in front of the desk; there was only one chair, and he didn't want to be rude. Instead the three Jedi stood.

Blunt raised his eyebrows, but did not comment. He nodded at Mrs. Jones to begin.

Mrs. Jones leaned forward. "Alex, I'm sure you think we're here to give you another mission. But this time, there is a matter of great importance that we must discuss with you. Around noon, we received a call from Jack Starbright."

Blunt removed a tape recorder from his pocket and set in on the desk. He flicked it on.

Instantly a shrill voice shrieked, "Help! HELP! Back off, you monster!" In the background there was a loud THUD.

Then there came a deep, hoarse laugh. "Heh heh heh heh. You are no match for me."

Alex heard the hum of a lightsaber and felt a shiver of fear. _Jack!_

"Help," Jack wailed, and then her voice arced into a scream.

Abruptly the sound died, and all was silent except for ragged breathing.

"Heh."

Then, click.

Alex stared down at the recorder, frozen in fear. A knot of worry had clenched in his stomach. His hands were gripped together, knuckles white, nails digging into his palms. He was lost in his thoughts, concerned about Jack.

"Alex?" Alex felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked up. Looking up, he saw Obi-Wan watching him worriedly. "Are you all right?"

Alex took several deep, shuddering breaths. "Yeah. I'm fine." He turned to Mrs. Jones. "Is Jack okay?"

"We don't know." The head of Special Operations seemed sad.

Alex shook his head, almost unable to believe this was happening. But that had definitely been Jack's voice. And the terror in it had been too real.

Finally Alex raised his head again. "Why?" he asked.

Mrs. Jones bit her lip. "That was not the only occurrence today. An MI6 agent caught this on tape."

Blunt picked up a remote and pointed it at the window behind him. Instantly the window changed into an image taken from high above London. The focus of the picture seemed to be a bus, headed down a side street.

Alex peered at the film, wondering what this was about.

The bus slid to a stop and the doors opened. A moment passed. Then a man dressed in a denim suit – presumably the bus driver – stepped out, approaching the doors to the nearest building. He cracked them open and gestured back to the bus.

A grayish figure appeared out of the bus, cradling something against his chest. The image zoomed in, and suddenly Alex gasped in horror.

"It's a robot," Anakin hissed, sounding astonished. The figure was made of metal and his robotic body was shaped in a humanoid form.

"It's General Grievous," Obi-Wan clarified.

"Not that." Alex swallowed hard. He glanced at Mrs. Jones. "That's Sabina, isn't it?"

Mrs. Jones nodded, looking sorry for him. "I'm afraid it is, Alex."

Blunt shut off the tape. "Someone is after those close to you, Alex."

Mrs. Jones continued, "We think it would be best if you disappear for a while. Go into hiding. We can track down whoever is doing this and stop them."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "And if he were to go on a mission with us? He would be in good hands."

Mrs. Jones looked sideways at her superior. "There is still a danger," Blunt stated, "But it is still entirely possible."

"Let's go then," Anakin suggested.

"Be careful, Alex," Mrs. Jones warned.

Alex nodded. "I will."

Then he, Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the office.

Sabina woke a while later. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out where she was. _Why am I moving?_

She gazed up and nearly screamed. She clamped her mouth shut and glanced away from the creepy robotic face above her. Now she could see that the robot was carrying her. In front of them walked the 'bus driver'. He was now dressed in black, flowing robes. With his dark clothing and pale face, he looked like a vampire. Sabina couldn't entirely dismiss the possibility that he was; after all, enough strange things were going on already.

Abruptly the man stopped outside a cage. It had been dug out of the wall, with three walls of soil inside and a barred front. The interior was dim as if it had lost its hope of getting out.

Sabina's heart leaped into her throat as the man unlocked the cage and opened the door.

The robot stepped up to the doorway. Sabina braced herself but it was not enough to block her rough fall.

Sabina landed on the concrete floor with a THUMP. The door clanged shut behind her, and the footsteps of the robot and the man faded into the distance. Sabina waited a moment, and then she groaned, rolling over and checking herself for injuries. There were two long scrapes down her forearms and two more on her knees. With another groan Sabina dragged herself across the cage to the wall. She slumped against it, exhausted and confused. _Where am I? And how am I going to get out?_

Her vision blurred together and suddenly tears were pouring down her face. Sabina tried to hold them back, but she felt so helpless and lost that it seemed the only thing she could do.

Sabina never realized there was another presence in the cave until she heard a voice near her ear.

"It's all right. Don't cry."

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------------

Review please!


	4. Explanation

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Explanation**

Sabina stopped her sniffling and peered around. There was someone sitting next to her. She was closer to the bars and Sabina could vaguely see her in the weak light. She had long, reddish hair tangled down her back, and she was sitting next to Sabina with her knees hugged against her chest.

"Are you hurt?"

Sabina distantly remembered that voice. Then it hit her. "Jack?" She had met Jack Starbright a few times before; she was Alex's housekeeper and now official guardian.

"Yes, it's me."

"Why are they doing this?" Sabina choked out. It didn't make any sense! Why would these weird people kidnap her and Jack? What had they ever done to them?!

Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't know. But it's going to be all right. We'll stay together."

Sabina brushed away some of her tears, struggling to calm herself down. "Do you think it's a coincidence that they captured both of us?" she finally asked quietly.

"I don't know. Sorry." Sabina could hear the sincere quality in Jack's voice. Jack was accepting the situation; why couldn't she?

As Sabina tried to think about other things than the present situation, she sensed footsteps outside. Raising her head, she murmured, "Someone's coming."

Sure enough, a moment later the door clanged open and two beige humanoid robots stood guard in the entrance. Another one prodded a handcuffed figure inside. The fake bus driver man observed the procedure with a thunderous look on his face.

"That'll teach you not to defy the Sith," he spat, before the robots locked the door once more.

As soon as they were gone, Jack approached the newcomer. She peered down at him. Suddenly her eyes narrowed to slits and she growled, "You."

"Me?"

Jack grabbed him by his jacket collar and dragged him closer, staring him in the eye. "Yes, you, Yassen Gregorovich! You kidnapped Alex!"

"It was for his own good." His voice was calm and level as he spoke. Sabina had to admire his courage to not even flinch as Jack glared at him murderously.

Jack snorted. "His own good! How is trying to kill him and practically destroying our house for Alex's own good?!"

"The Sith would have killed him otherwise."

Sabina stood up. "Jack," she called. Jack glanced over, forgetting about her captive for a second.

"Let me talk to him," urged Sabina, stepping away from the wall. She had once again sensed the truth in what someone was saying – she didn't know how or why – but she hoped to get some information out of this man.

Jack nodded grudgingly and released him. Sabina fished out a bobby pin from her pocket and set to work on picking the lock on the handcuffs.

"Who are these people that have us captive? The 'Sith' or whoever," Sabina asked as she worked.

"They are the Sith. Darth Sidious is their leader. He has his apprentice, Count Dooku, and an army of battle droids," Yassen explained.

"And that robot guy?"

"General Grievous. He is an ally of the Sith."

"Why did they capture us?" There was a click as the first lock came undone. Sabina moved on to the second one.

"You are to be used as bait for Alex Rider."

"What?" Sabina glanced up sharply. "What do they want with Alex?!"

"They want to make him a Sith."

"Why the heck would they want to do that?" Jack had reemerged from the shadows, her eyes still burning with hatred.

"Alex is powerful, but he does not know the extent of his power. With his help, the Sith could take over the galaxy."

"Nor should he know," Jack hissed, "He's a fourteen year old boy! Not a spy or – or a Jedi!"

"Alex's a spy?" Sabina murmured, more to herself than anyone else. She remembered Alex trying to tell her that during their vacation in Cornwall. Then she had not believed him, but now it seemed like the only normal fact in her life here, captured by some deranged Sith.

Sabina snapped out of her small reverie. "What's a Jedi?" she wondered.

Yassen answered her. "The Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. They fight for good using the Force. In a way they are the polar opposites of the Sith."

Sabina nodded slowly. "Okay. What's the Force? And wait - did you say the _galaxy_?"

Yassen held up a hand. "One question at a time. The Force is a sort of mystical power. It runs through everything and keeps life alive. The Jedi and the Sith are Force-sensitive, meaning they can access the Force and use it to do things." Yassen shook his head. "It is rather complex; I'd have to be a Jedi to explain it to you better." He stared at the wall for a moment before speaking again. "As for your second question, yes, I did say galaxy."

Sabina gave him a bewildered look.

"You probably didn't know that there is a whole galaxy of planets outside of our solar system. In fact, we are on one of them right now. This galaxy has been kept secret from most humans."

Sabina quickly picked open the other lock and moved off to sit against the wall. She stared out the barred door, thoughts on her distant home planet, millions of light years away. Very suddenly Sabina felt very alone. And being stuck in a cage between a very irritated woman and a killer didn't help much.

As the sun set in a miraculous blaze of colors, a small space cruiser pulled up at the Jedi Temple. Three silhouettes stepped down the ramp and entered the Temple.

"We'll leave for Korriban tomorrow," Obi-Wan informed his two companions quietly as they roamed down the brilliantly lit corridors of the Temple.

Alex nodded; he was secretly pleased to be back on Coruscant. He liked how the otherworldly planet was much like a gigantic Earth city.

"There will be a second Jedi team coming with us," he continued. "They have been assigned to resolve a conflict between some of the planet's locals. We can sneak in with them and investigate the Sith."

They stopped outside the door to Obi-Wan and Anakin's apartment.

"Alex, you can have the couch," instructed Obi-Wan, before he disappeared inside.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------

Please review!


	5. Friends and Fiends

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Friends and Fiends**

Early the next morning, the Jedi headed down to the landing platform. A silvery ship was already waiting for them. Two Jedi – only shadowy figures in the light of the fire of the sunrise – moved about, checking their ship before takeoff.

Obi-Wan nudged Alex in front of him as they approached the Jedi. "Good morning, Siri," he greeted.

One of the Jedi looked up. "Not if you're up at six for a mission briefing." Then she caught sight of Alex. Brushing back a stray strand of blond hair, she asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Alex Rider. He's sort of my second Padawan." Obi-Wan grinned. "MI6 asked me to train him."

Nodding down to Alex, he said, "Alex, meet Siri Tachi and her Padawan, Ferus Olin."

"Hello." The second Jedi had joined them. He looked about Alex's age, with dark hair streaked with gold and serious eyes.

Alex nodded to them. "Hi."

Siri gestured toward the ship. "C'mon. Let's go."

Sabina drifted, lost in her thoughts, for several hours before an idea finally came to her. It must have been the middle of the night; the lights had powered down and the only sound was the occasional tramping of metallic feet as droids passed outside. In the near darkness Sabina could barely make out the figure sprawled out against the back wall. Jack had long since fallen asleep. Yassen had also retreated to his own corner.

Sabina silently crawled to the bars. She examined them cautiously, narrow beams of light slicing between them and illuminating her pale face.

There was a door set in to the middle of the barred wall. Sabina felt around the cold metal frame and grasped the lock. It had a keyhole on the outside.

Slipping the bobby pin out of her pocket, Sabina reached through the bars and began to pick at the lock. It was slow work; she had to hold the lock steady with one hand so that it would not clang against the bars. Sabina could hear her heart pounding and she prayed that no guards would come by and see her. With each passing minute she paused, listening intently for footfalls. But she heard nothing and continued working.

Then she heard a click. Exhaling a long breath, she tugged at the lock. It rattled loudly as it came undone and Sabina cursed under her breath. Surely anyone nearby would have heard that.

But no guards came. Sabina set the lock down and pushed open the door. It squealed on old hinges as it swung out. Sabina quickly hooked her fingers around the door to slow it to a stop. She listened for a moment and then, taking a deep breath, stepped out into freedom.

Abruptly an alarm screamed in her ears. Sabina froze in fear as the laser beam she'd just walked through in the doorway blazed a menacing red. Now she could definitely hear the footsteps of many battle droids rushing to the scene. She could faintly make out their shapes in the hallway. They were coming from both directions. She was trapped.

"Intruder!" one of the droids announced.

Sabina heard a voice hiss in her ear, "Get down!"

Then she was tackled to the ground. As she fell, a jolt of pain went through her right leg and she screamed. One of the droids had shot her!

Sabina felt herself dragged farther back into the cage until she was braced against the back wall. She could still see the brilliant flashes as the droids continued shooting.

"Halt!" One of the droids in the front row raised a hand.

Finally darkness returned.

"It is only the prisoners. Report to Darth Sidious." Immediately the droids dispersed, while their leader locked the cage and then followed.

Sabina was shaking badly. Her leg felt as though it was on fire and she held it against her, feeling sickeningly warm blood seeping through her clothes.

Whoever had saved her released her, and Sabina heard them swear in a foreign language. It might have been Russian.

"What did you think you were doing?" Yassen finally growled.

"Trying – to – get – out – of here," panted Sabina, wincing in pain.

"Sabina? What's going on?" Jack leaned over her. She gasped quietly. "You're hurt! What happened?"

Sabina began to explain as Yassen examined the gash on the side of her lower leg. "Ow!" she yelped suddenly.

"Sorry." Yassen released her leg. "The wound is not too deep. You will still need a bandage." He began tearing off a portion of his shirt.

"Thanks," Sabina murmured shakily as he tied the makeshift bandage around her leg.

Yassen didn't answer; he finished and then moved off into the shadows, leaving Sabina sitting with Jack and wondering if they would ever be able to get out of here.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------

Please review!


	6. Territory of Evil

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Alex Rider.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Territory of Evil**

"Well, here it is. The Sith monastery." Alex, Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in front of an ancient, dilapidated building. The front pillars leaned on each other, exhausted with age. There were no doors; a gaping hole led into the darkness where the dark side lay in wait. Sand whipped up in torrents around them, nearly blocking out the rocky path that wound down to the present spot they were standing in.

Alex shivered. The Force felt strange here. It was a dark and menacing presence, instead of the flow of life it usually was. He could imagine tendrils of evil reaching out to the Jedi from the monastery. This place was filled with evil, though it had been deserted of its Sith inhabitants for centuries.

Alex swallowed hard. Here they were. The Sith's haunting message had led them here. Either this would be the final defeat of the Sith Lords, or they were walking directly into a trap.

"Well, let's go." Anakin took the first step toward the monastery. Glancing nervously at the sandstorm brewing around them, Alex followed.

Picking their way cautiously up the slope, the Jedi finally arrived at the doorway. They stepped inside and the darkness swallowed them whole.

_No, wait._ There was light, slipping in through the cracks in the ceiling. Alex and the others paused, allowing their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Slowly the room came into focus. At one point it might have been a huge, ornate hall; now it was a massive chamber cluttered with felled columns and crumbling statues. Giant slabs of stone formed a craggy floor. Thin weeds stretched and fought for the little light there was. A thick, ominous air seemed to hang over the room. _And yet…_ Under the blanket of evil, Alex sensed a small spark of light, like a tiny plea for help.

Alex wondered if he'd simply imagined it as Obi-Wan led them to the next room.

Obi-Wan poked his head into the darkened corridor. It was completely pitch-black. Frowning slightly, he ignited his lightsaber and held the humming blue blade inside. Obi-Wan nodded to his Padawans to do the same.

Alex swept his emerald lightsaber over the floor. The stonework was old and cracked, but it looked stable. His senses were all on alert for any danger as he moved down the hallway first.

The hall sloped steadily downward, and the air became noticeably humid and cold. Alex's breathing seemed eerily loud in the silent monastery, the tomb of the Sith order's secrets.

Alex suddenly froze; the Force screamed at him. Pain rushed through his leg. Alex gasped, struggling to remain standing. _What the…?_

A moment later the feeling faded. Alex glanced back at the other Jedi, but they didn't seem to have sensed anything. Now very confused and worried, he continued onward warily.

Soon the corridor opened into another chamber. Obi-Wan touched Alex on the arm and took the lead once more.

A slab of stone jutted up from the ground in the center of the room. The group moved stealthily around it toward the next exit. With each step he took, Alex felt the strength of the dark side grow. Yet the beacon of light still stretched out for him, farther in to this hellish place.

Abruptly the Jedi stopped. Then Alex heard it: footsteps! Someone was coming!

"Hello, Jedi."

Alex gazed around wildly, but he could not pinpoint the source of the voice. Then Obi-Wan pointed upward. Peering up, Alex noticed a shadowy figure staring at them from a small balcony.

The figure laughed coldly. "I'm surprised you survived this far. I guess Jedi training is improving."

There was a resounding clang. Dread filled Alex as he realized the doorway they had come through had closed. The other exit was far across the room. _Maybe if we sprint…_

"But no longer." The Sith's voice cut through Alex like an icy sword. "Goodbye, Jedi."

The Sith swept away from his lookout post, but Alex barely noticed, too focused on what would happen next.

Silence.

Then the slab of rock was swarming with battle droids.

The Jedi leaped into action, lightsabers a blur as they dodged and blocked the flickers of blaster fire. Alex and Anakin took up positions on either side of Obi-Wan, each one defending from their chosen angle. The Jedi's minds fought as one, detecting with the Force where each blow would land and who would block it. Following this method, they slowly backed up toward the doorway.

Alex kept his concentration on the battle, knowing that any injury was unacceptable. He took every move in and analyzed how to respond, all in the span of a split second.

The battle droids advanced steadily, blasters shooting out a never-ending spurt of fire. Obi-Wan increased their speed, and Alex chanced a glance back. _Just a few more feet…_

A good block by Anakin deflected a stream of fire back on the droids. The front row crumpled in a charred heap.

"Run!" Obi-Wan shouted, and the three of them raced for the exit. Alex swung his blade behind him, rapidly blocking shots.

As soon as they entered the next corridor, Obi-Wan smashed his lightsaber down on the door's mechanism. It thudded shut and for a moment the Jedi stood in the darkness, exchanging relieved looks.

A wheezing breath brought them back to reality. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Some Jedi. You shouldn't be here, Jedi. Now you will die." Four lightsabers blazed to life, crossed in front of their path. In the blue-green light, Alex apperceived a menacing robotic face glaring out at them with feral eyes. General Grievous.

Alex felt fear clamping down in his chest. He reached for the Force for support, and felt, to his shock, an abundance of light emanating from farther down the corridor. He gritted his teeth. He would find out where the Force was coming from. Soon.

Focusing on the beginning fight, Alex raised his lightsaber in front of him, poised for attack or defense. Beside him, Anakin and Obi-Wan adopted their own ready positions.

General Grievous struck. Two of his four blades stabbed forward: one came for Alex, the other Anakin. Alex blocked swiftly, feeling the resistance draining the strength from his arms. He retreated to the side.

Now two lightsabers arced toward him. Forcing down his panic, Alex shoved away the first blade and pushed down the second. The first one whipped back at him and he slashed instinctively.

Grievous's lightsaber clattered to the floor, accompanied by a burnt portion of his arm. Now there were only three lightsabers after them. Hope renewed, Alex continued to duel.

A few moments later, Grievous lost his second arm to Obi-Wan. Alex saw an opening and darted around behind the robot, slicing at him. A bit of cape fluttered down to the ground.

Alex attacked again. Grievous blocked, his focus remaining on the two Jedi in front of him. _Why is he ignoring me?_ Alex glanced down the hall. He could easily escape this battle this way.

"Alex! Go!" called Obi-Wan, before stopping a quick series of blows from his oppressor. Seeing Alex hadn't budged, he cried, "Now!"

Alex nodded, sprinting down the corridor. Silently he vowed to return to his friends. He wouldn't desert them.

Alex peeked out into the next room. It was smaller than what he had seen before, with bars along one wall. It might have been a prison. At the side of the room, two battle droids stood guard with blasters drawn. Across the room was the next doorway. _This place is one endless maze,_ Alex remarked.

He ignited his lightsaber and stepped inside.

Instantly the droids turned on him, shooting frenetically. Alex deflected several bolts back at the first droid, who sizzled as the shots penetrated his control panel. Charging forward, Alex summoned the Force and backflipped through the air, kicking the other droid down. Rapidly he slashed down, decapitating the droid. Then he flicked off his lightsaber and listened for any more approaching droids.

Something moved in the cage.

"Alex?"

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Review please!


	7. Life and Death

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Life and Death**

"Alex!" the voice called again.

"Sabina?" Alex couldn't believe it. Yet there she was, looking overjoyed to see him. Kneeling in front of the cage, he was face-to-face with her.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

"How did you get here?" Sabina responded with a small smile.

Alex smirked, and then he stood to examine the lock. "Stand back, Sab. I'm getting you out of here."

"No!" Sabina threw herself against the bars. "There's an alarm. The droids will come."

Alex reached through the bars and gently touched her hand. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

She took a shaky breath. "You'll protect them, too?"

"Them?"

Sabina glanced back into the shadows. "Jack and Yassen."

"They're here?" Alex was glad Jack was all right. But Yassen? Why was he here?

"Yeah."

Alex weighed the lightsaber in his hand, thinking. "All right. This is what we'll do. I'll open the door, and we'll run that way before the droids arrive." He pointed to the doorway he had come through. "I've got some friends down there. They'll help us escape, too." _If they're done fighting Grievous, _Alex added silently.

He turned on his lightsaber and sliced it through the lock. As the metal clanged to the ground, Alex pulled open the door.

Sabina limped out, catching hold of Alex's shoulder to remain upright. Instantly an alarm started wailing. She made a face at the laser beam she had just walked through. "Oh, great."

Alex could already hear the droids' footsteps as Yassen and Jack slipped out.

"Let's go!" he shouted above the clamor. Yassen nodded and hurried ahead with Jack. Sabina limped as fast as she could toward the doorway. But Alex knew the droids would be here soon, and they had to go faster.

Easily catching up with her, Alex looped an arm around her waist, guiding her forward. They had reached the doorway. Alex jabbed the button as he passed, and the door slid shut behind them.

Obi-Wan raced up to them, panting. "We defeated Grievous," he explained hurriedly. "The droids…they're starting to come through."

"There's droids on this side, too," Alex told him.

"This isn't good."

For a moment he was silent, and Alex could hear blaster fire hammering against the doors. Both doors.

"We are trapped." It was Yassen who voiced what everyone was thinking.

"Maybe if…" Anakin began thoughtfully, "We charge the droids, we can force a way through and run back out of this place."

Jack spoke up. "What about us? We don't have any weapons."

Obi-Wan paced around them. "That's a good idea, Padawan. We could use the Force to jump over the droids. Then we'd just have to run."

"I can't," Sabina lamented, indicating the makeshift bandage on her leg.

"I'll carry you then." Alex spoke with a determination that he didn't quite feel.

"And us?" Jack asked. "We can't use the Force, either."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan ordered, "You will have to carry her for the jump."

"My name is Jack," she piped up helpfully.

Obi-Wan turned to Yassen. "I'll carry you."

"Let's go." Anakin set off down the corridor, dragging Jack behind him.

"Wait, Padawan!" Obi-Wan cautioned. "If the droids get in here, we won't be able to get out. We have to all get out at the same time."

He nodded to Alex and the six of them headed for the door. Anakin's irritated glare was nearly invisible in the darkness.

Alex braced Sabina against him with one arm, holding his lightsaber aloft with the other. His eyes were fixed on the door, which was turning an angry red as the droids attempted to burn through the metal.

"On my order, run," Obi-Wan stated, standing in front of the door. Everyone else was only a step behind.

Alex tensed.

"Go!" shouted Obi-Wan, slicing his blade through the metal. As the door sunk to the ground in a melted heap, Anakin charged out with Jack. His lightsaber flashed once, decapitating the first droid. Then he leaped out of sight.

Obi-Wan, Yassen, Alex and Sabina rushed out next. Alex kept himself in front of Sabina, his lightsaber a blur as he advanced. Then he was out of the doorway and into the giant room, surrounded by a beige sea of battle droids. Focusing on the Force, he jumped.

For a moment they were suspended high in the chamber, level with the Sith's empty balcony. The air whistled in Alex's ears as he fell. Sabina screamed.

Then they hit the ground running. Sabina stumbled and Alex tugged her back up and dived for the shelter of the next corridor. The door slammed down behind them and Alex leaned against it, panting, clinging Sabina to him. For a moment it was almost silent, and he could hear blaster fire hammering at the door.

"Come on," Obi-Wan called curtly, starting off down the hall. The others were quick to follow. Sabina was limping as fast as she could, and Alex allowed her to walk on her own, hovering nearby in case she needed help.

A few feet in front of them, Alex saw Jack trip over something. The door leading to the exit clanged shut.

Obi-Wan slid to a stop. "What the-"

Alex looked around nervously. _What kind of trick are the Sith pulling now?_ He stepped protectively closer to Sabina.

"Water!" Yassen suddenly announced. Alex looked down and saw he was right. A layer of water was quickly covering the floor.

"They're gonna drown us!" gasped Anakin, splashing over to the exit door. He attempted to drill a hole through the metal with his lightsaber. Instantly another thicker door slid down over the first one.

Cursing under his breath, Anakin shoved his blade deeper into the steel. Alex and Obi-Wan moved to help him. The second layer peeled slowly.

_Way too slowly, _Alex noted grimly. The water continued to rise. Now it was up to their knees.

"Come on," Obi-Wan hissed, pushing his whole weight against the door in an effort to drive his lightsaber in deeper.

Abruptly the fiery red section of the metal they were burning melted away, leaving a small hole to the next door. The celebration was short; the Jedi paused momentarily to regain their breath and rest their sore muscles. Then they returned to work.

Alex plowed his lightsaber into the steel, forcing it deeper with a push from the Force. He grunted, feeling a trickle of sweat running down his back. The work was hard, yet his legs were freezing in the water pooled up to his waist.

Alex felt a hand touch his shoulder; he looked up. Yassen nodded to him. Understanding the silent command, Alex stepped away from the door. Yassen took his place. At the same time, Jack relieved Anakin of his duty.

Alex moved to stand beside Sabina. With a quiet sob she leaned against him, and Alex wrapped an arm around her.

"The next time you tell me something crazy, I'll be sure to believe you," Sabina murmured.

Alex tried to laugh. _If there is a next time._

For a moment they watched the others struggle with the door. Then Sabina approached Jack, who seemed to be having the most trouble.

"Let me try," she suggested softly.

Jack nodded and gratefully retreated. Sabina grasped the lightsaber with both hands and attempted to ram it deeper into the metal. With a shock Alex sensed the Force surging around her. _Sab's Force-sensitive!_

With a sudden yelp Sabina slipped down into the frigid water. Yassen caught her arm before she was completely submerged, and hauled her back to her feet.

Teeth chattering, Sabina managed to gasp, "Thanks."

Yassen nodded to her. Alex waded over to them. "Sab, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I think." She shuddered. "That was a bit more terrifying than it needed to be."

Abruptly a gold blade sliced through the first door and began steadily cutting a hole. A second blade, this one blue, soon joined it.

The captives stared upward at the lightsabers, frozen for a moment.

Then Obi-Wan launched himself back at the door. "Keep going!"

The group shifted back into motion, driven with new strength. Alex and Sabina both grabbed the lightsaber – for a second her blue eyes flickered up at him – then together they stabbed the blade into the door and began to cut.

Soon the water's icy fingers had curled themselves around Alex's chest. Each breath seemed to suck the warmth out of the sinister chamber. Now all six of them were clustered around the door, desperately trying to burn a way out.

Then a small portion of the first door fell away, and fresh air flowed in. A face peered in at them.

"Are you all right in there?" Ferus inquired.

"We're drowning!" yelled Jack.

Alex observed the hole they had made. "Sabina, you can fit through there, can't you?"

"Maybe," she sighed, sounding impossibly tired.

Alex gestured for the others to step back. He grabbed Sabina around the middle and lifted her out of the water. She scrambled into the hole and Ferus helped her through from the other end. As soon as Sabina disappeared from the opening, Obi-Wan called, "Anakin, you go too."

Anakin looked about to complain, but then his Master hefted him up to the hole. A moment later Anakin was out too.

Obi-Wan turned to him. "Alex?"

Alex took back his lightsaber and flicked it off, keeping it in his hand. "Ready."

Obi-Wan lifted him up. Alex grappled for a hold on the door. Ferus reached in and pulled him through the hole.

Alex's torso burst out into the dim room. Gasping for breath, he wiggled further out and then slithered down to the ground, exhausted. His lightsaber rolled away from his hand and Sabina picked it up, moving back against the door to make the opening larger for the others. Ferus and Siri joined her, while Anakin hovered behind them.

Alex pushed himself off the ground and looked around. They were almost at the exit. He could see the columns of light filtering in the roof.

When he turned back to the door, Jack was struggling her way out. She slumped against the wall and Alex went over to her, kneeling beside her. "Jack?"

"I'm okay." Taking a deep gulp of air, Jack stood up shakily. Alex raised his eyebrows. Jack caught the look and punched him lightly. "Really!"

They returned to the door just as Obi-Wan forced his way out. A moment later Yassen joined them.

"Let's get out of here," Siri suggested.

"How did you get here anyway?" Obi-Wan asked as they started off across the chamber.

Siri laughed. "You're my friend! Did you think I'd just ditch you here? Ferus and I decided to hang around in case you needed help."

"Well, it's a good thing you did," Obi-Wan responded lightly.

Meanwhile, the two Sith were watching the whole thing on their security cameras, deep in their fortress.

"You let them get away!" Count Dooku raged.

Darth Sidious smiled darkly from beneath his hood. "Patience, my apprentice. This is all part of the plan."

He strode toward the door. "Ready my ship."

To be continued...

-------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	8. Going Back

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Going Back**

A few days later, the group returned to the Jedi Temple. From there Alex, Sabina, Jack and Yassen would take a ship back to Earth, it was decided. Alex now knew it was the Sith who were after him, and Obi-Wan and Anakin agreed that his home planet, where he knew the territory, would be the safest place for him.

Alex stood on the landing platform, feeling a soft breeze ruffling through his hair. Behind him was a small transport for them to take; the others were already on board. He scrutinized the two figures of Jedi approaching from the Temple.

Obi-Wan stepped up and put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Be careful, Padawan."

"Why couldn't you guys come with us?" mumbled Alex, looking down at his shoes.

"We have a mission. We're going back to Naboo. To supervise and make sure things are running smoothly."

For a moment there was a yawning gap of silence; then Alex raised his head. "Well? You'd better go, then." He spoke as lightly as he could manage, trying to cover up the lump rising in his throat.

Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "May the Force be with you, Alex."

"May the Force be with you, too."

Obi-Wan and Anakin headed back for the Temple. "We will meet again someday, Alex. The Force tells me so," Obi-Wan called over his shoulder.

Alex smiled and held up a hand in farewell. With troubled brown eyes he watched his two friends disappear inside, taking their comforting Force-presences with them.

Alex turned and boarded the ship, lost in his thoughts. As he passed the cockpit, Alex vaguely felt relieved that he was not the one piloting; Yassen would take them back to Earth.

Alex entered one of the back rooms, flopping down on the bottom bunk of the sole bed. He glanced around the bland, darkened room as he pulled himself into a sitting position. Closing his eyes, he cut himself loose from his chaotic life and meditated.

He felt a nudge in the Force. The door opened, and he could almost see Sabina standing there.

"Alex?"

"Come in." Alex spoke without shifting his position.

"I'm sorry. Are you busy?"

"No." Alex looked up at her, patting the place on the bed beside him. "Sit."

Sabina hobbled over and sat, drawing her legs up on the bed and rubbing her bandaged leg ruefully.

They sat in silence for a moment, just glad to be with each other. Then Alex raised his head, an idea coming to him. _Sab's Force-sensitive. What if I teach her how to use the Force? It can't be that hard._

"Hey, Sabina," he began awkwardly, trying to think of the right words. _Okay, maybe this is kinda hard. How do you explain the Force?_ "Well, you know how I'm a Jedi, right?"

Sabina nodded. "Jack mentioned it."

"That means I can use the Force."

"Yeah. So?" Sabina was gazing at him curiously.

"Well...you can use the Force too. You're Force-sensitive. I could teach you. If you like," he added hastily.

Sabina stared down at the bed covers. "But those Sith tried to kill you because you were Force-sensitive."

"But if I train you, we'll be strong enough to stop the Sith for good!" Alex said earnestly. When Sabina didn't reply, he touched her hand gently. "We're in this together now. You can't just go back to your life and pretend you don't know anything. I know, I wish I could, too, but…" He trailed off.

Sabina shook her head sadly, drawing away from him. "I'm not sure I can do this, Alex. I'm not like you. I'm just a normal teenage girl!"

"The Sith change everything, Sab." He looked over at her, but Sabina avoided his gaze. "There's no telling what they'll do next. What if they capture you, or even kill you? Please, learn to defend yourself! Then I won't be so worried about you." He stopped; he had said more than he'd meant to, pouring out the strong feelings harbored in his heart.

Sabina finally looked up, and Alex was mildly shocked to see her eyes were brimming with tears. "And my parents and my friends?" she choked out. "What if the Sith go after them?"

"We'll protect them together," he assured Sabina. "Them and Jack, too."

Alex reached out for her, wanting more than ever to make everything okay, to fix the broken threads of their friendship. With a small sob Sabina crawled forward and hugged him.

Alex embraced her warmth against his chest, feeling her shoulders shake as Sabina cried into his shoulder. "It's okay, Sab," he murmured, "We'll get through this mess. Together." Then he closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers.

They remained like that for a long time; but eventually Sabina stirred and they both came to their senses. "Okay," she said, taking a deep breath. "I'm ready for this training."

"All right," Alex gulped, feeling his sense of nervousness returning. _Oh, Force, I don't want to mess this up._

Recalling his first-ever lesson in the Force with Obi-Wan, Alex sat down cross-legged on the floor and gestured for Sabina to do the same.

"Okay," he began, struggling to keep his voice calm and steady. "Do you know what the Force is?"

Sabina thought for a moment. "It runs through everything, I think. Sustaining life." Alex nodded encouragingly, but Sabina just shook her head. "That's all I know," she confessed.

"Well, you're right so far," Alex said gently. "But for a Jedi, the Force is their greatest ally." Getting an idea, he unhooked his lightsaber from his belt and held it out in front of him. "Do you know why?"

"Yassen said something about the Force letting you do things…" Sabina trailed off uncertainly.

"He's right." Focusing, Alex let the lightsaber levitate above his palm, drifting in mid-air at eye level. Sabina gasped quietly. Alex allowed the lightsaber to flutter back down, as light as a feather.

He held it out to her. "You try."

"I- I don't think I can," Sabina protested, but she took the lightsaber anyway, staring at the silver cylinder in her hands.

"Focus," breathed Alex.

She scrunched up her eyes for a moment, and then shook her head and shoved the lightsaber back at him. "Nothing's happening. I'm not a Jedi."

"You're not trying hard enough," Alex chastised her as kindly as he could. "C'mon, Sab, _focus_. You can be a great Jedi. I can sense it!"

"No." Sabina stood up. She turned away, trying to hide the tears that had sprung in her eyes. "You can live in your delusional world of- of spies and assassins and stupid Jedi! I don't want to be a part of it! I want to go home, back to my life!" She wrenched open the door.

"Sab, wait!"

But it was too late; she had already disappeared down the corridor. Alex closed the door and leaned against it, sinking down to the floor. Sabina's hurt words stung him, tearing at his heart.

_I was only trying to help!_ he wailed inwardly, struggling to release his sudden feelings of anger and pain into the Force. A small part of him sympathized with Sabina; _I remember being that murderous with MI6 when they first recruited me._ But the rest of him was ripped open with anguish. The close relationship they had formed over the last few days was in shreds, shattered remnants of a once-beautiful mirror.

And only now, when she was lost to him, when his heart was a gaping, empty pit in his chest, could he truly realize his feelings for Sabina.

_I loved her._

Alex rested his head in his hands, sorrowfully admitting defeat.

To be continued...

---------------------------------------------

Please review!


	9. Homecoming Troubles

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, Star Wars, or iPods, just my OCs (and they aren't very important).

Author's Note: Expect slower updates over the next few weeks as I'm going to be very busy with exams.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Homecoming Troubles**

For the next few days onboard the ship home, Alex and Sabina carefully avoided each other. It broke Alex's heart, but it was the only thing he could do; there was no way any apology would get through her cold, hard blue stare.

If Jack or Yassen noticed any change in them, they wisely kept their observations to themselves. The days had become so eerily quiet Alex could barely stand it; he wanted to scream, if just to break the invisible barriers that had somehow built up around them seemingly overnight.

On the last morning of their trip, the four of them settled in the cockpit. Alex was eager to return home and _do_ something, even if that meant going to school. He needed to escape the lonely, silent cage that his life had become.

Yassen's voice shattered the silence. "Alex. Would you like to pilot?"

Alex glanced up, dazed. "What?" He forced himself to register the words. "Oh, right. Sure."

He got up and took the pilot's seat, eyes skimming the controls in front of him._ I've done this before. I can do it again._

Pushing his brooding thoughts away for another time, Alex pulled down the ignition lever. The ship jerked forward and the stars outside streaked together into a bright blur. _Hyperspace._

He reigned over the buttons and flashing screens as the ship whistled toward Earth. And when they reached the planet, he brought the ship down to a low speed.

The stars regained their individual identities of sparkling dots, racing by and dancing through the heavens.

Then Earth appeared, as if a curtain had been raised to reveal the feature presentation.

The planet took Alex's breath away. For a moment, he was suspended in time, just him and the beautiful sea of blue, white and green below humming with energy. Sprawling land masses of green were surrounded by so much more blue, tendrils of cloud chasing each other across the surface. The Force vibrated with so much life, making the planet radiate like a beacon of light. _Home._ Nostalgia rushed through him. _We're going home._

Then he was back in the cockpit.

"Oh my…" Jack whispered, as awed as Alex. Yassen was gazing forward coolly, but there were the faintest traces of a smile on his lips.

Alex glimpsed back over his shoulder to see Sabina's reaction. She had stood up, staring transfixed out the viewscreen with her hands clasped together in front of her chest. Alex felt hope swelling in him. _Maybe she's finally loosening up…?_

"Hang on," he warned, kicking the ship back into gear. They swooped downward, the planet engulfing the windows. The vast expanse of Europe loomed ahead and then swallowed them up; they were so close to the surface now that cities stood out like giant spots. Alex turned on the ship's cloaking device before gripping the controls once more, his complete focus on the landing.

Individual buildings came into view, each fighting to be the tallest and most prominent in his vision. Alex swung the ship away from the metropolis and past the square blooming fields of the farmers. He nudged the ship a little farther, until they dipped down into a copse of trees. Alex intended for the landing to be as light as possible, but the ship still shuddered when he set it down.

He leaped up and slid the ramp out. "Now there's only a short walk and we're home," he stated, breathing in the wonderful atmosphere of Earth. _It's great to be home._

Yassen stood up. "I will leave you now."

"No, you won't," Jack unexpectedly shot back. "You will be a guest at our house tonight. After what you've done to help, it's only right."

Yassen shrugged. "That is your choice."

Alex jumped down from the ship. He was surprised; he'd have thought that Jack would have been more than happy to get rid of the assassin. But whatever was going on wasn't his problem. He had enough on his mind already, wondering whether there was still a chance he and Sabina could get back together or not.

A little while later Alex found himself alone in his room. He'd locked himself in as soon as he had returned home; he needed to be alone for a while. Downstairs, Jack seemed fine without him. She had been happily assigning housework duties to Yassen.

Alex flopped down on his bed, turned up his iPod and began sorting through his backpack. He gone directly from school to Coruscant, and so he hadn't had a chance to empty his bag before going on his mission.

Alex pulled out his cell phone and checked it for messages, even though he knew there would be none. He was rather surprised to discover a text message from Sabina, but his hopes fell when he realized it was from a few days ago. He read over the message, smiled sadly with the memory of the fight that had started this downhill roll, and leaned back against his pillows, closing his eyes.

He longed to go back in time with this message, to a time when he and Sabina had been friends. But those days were a distant memory; their friendship and that something more that they might have been had shattered, destroyed by a secret. _His _secret. _If I wasn't a Jedi, if I wasn't a spy, then maybe Sabina would like me. But she only likes _normal_ guys,_ Alex thought bitterly. He knew it was very unJedi-like to brood about the past, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe it was over between them.

Alex's phone rang, and he pounced on it, thinking it was Sabina.

"Hello?"

"Alex?"

Sabina slid her key into the lock and stepped into her house, breathing out a deep sigh of relief. _Finally. I'm home._

"Mum? Dad?" she called, letting her backpack slip off her shoulders and land on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Sabina? Oh, God, is that you?" Her parents raced in from the living room. Tears running down her face, her mother embraced Sabina against her tightly. Sabina hugged her back, blinking back her own tears. _You have no idea how much I missed you,_ she wanted to tell them, but she bit her lip, knowing she had to stick to the story she'd created on the way home.

When her mother finally stepped back, it was her father's turn to hug her. Pulling back, he asked sharply, "Where were you, honey?"

"We were so worried!" her mother chipped in.

Sabina shrugged as nonchalantly as she could. "I was visiting a friend out of town. I wanted to call you, but their phone lines were down."

"What about your cell?" inquired her mother.

"It was out of batteries," Sabina lied. She stooped to pick up her backpack, letting her hair hide the fact that her face was burning with shame. "Now, if you don't mind, I have some homework I need to get done." She turned and raced up the stairs, trying to disguise her limp.

Sabina entered her room, closing the door quietly behind her. After hastily pushing a chair against the door, she flung herself down onto her bed. Hot tears spilled down her face. She hated this lying thing!

Sabina was halfway through dialing Alex's number before she remembered – _I'm still not speaking to him._ With a sigh she ditched her stuff on the bed and prowled over to her mirror.

"Grow up!" she spat at her teary-eyed reflection. "You're fifteen. Deal with this!" But the angry words did nothing to help her; her heart still brimmed with ache and a fierce anger at herself burned at her insides.

She needed help. Sitting on the edge of her bed wearily, Sabina reached for her phone. Not to call Alex. She needed someone who could understand and sympathize with her, someone who could show her what to do.

The ringing phone echoed in her ears. Sabina waited until she heard the voice on the other end say, "Hello?"

"Katie!" Sabina leaned back against the covers, feeling relief wash over her just at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Sab? You weren't in class the last few days. Where were you?"

"I was sick," Sabina pushed the subject away quickly. "Look, Katie, I need some of your wondrous advice."

"I'm listening."

Sabina took a deep breath, comforted by the patient presence of her friend. Katie would hear her out, no matter how long – or how emotional – her speech was. "A few days ago, I had, like, a big argument with this guy I know. Knew. He wasn't really my boyfriend or anything," Sabina added quickly, even though her fast-beating heart told her otherwise. She forced those thoughts away as she continued, "But we were still pretty close. And now he probably hates me and for a while I hated him, too. But now…now I'm not so sure." Sabina's voice had dropped to a choked whisper. "I think I want him back. What should I do, Katie?"

There was silence for a moment as her friend was deep in thought. Sabina gazed about her room for something to distract her from the frenzied thoughts and desperate hopes chasing each other in her head.

Her eyes settled on a tube of lipstick lying on her dresser. She focused on it, the vibrant pink interior seeming to shimmer in front of her face. Abruptly a deep feeling of calm washed over her, like a huge warm wave. Sabina closed her eyes, but she could still _feel_ everything in her room around her. A distant part of her screamed, _What's happening?!_ She tuned it out.

In her relaxed state of mind, Sabina drifted without worry in a void, separated yet connected to everything in the universe.

"Sab? Sab?"

Sabina jolted back to Earth. "What?" she asked dazedly. "Sorry." She shook her head, trying to clear the memory of the strange occurrence that clouded her mind.

"I said," Katie repeated calmly, "I think you should call the boy. Pretend you want to know the homework assignments or something. Then call me back and we'll judge how mad he is."

Sabina absorbed this slowly, and then she smiled. "Brilliant, Katie. Except he doesn't go to the same school as me."

"We'll think of something else, then."

"Okay. I'll call you back in a minute." Sabina hung up, gathered her courage, and dialed Alex's number.

To be continued...

------------------------------------

Review please!


	10. Relatives

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Relatives**

"Alex, we need you to come to the bank."

Alex was rather disappointed to hear Mrs. Jones's voice on the other end of the line. "Why?" he asked, dismayed.

"We have some of your uncle's belongings and we thought you might like to take a look at them."

"You mean the stuff you stole from us?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Alex, it was our job to remove your uncle's possessions. You didn't know the truth; we couldn't let you find out by going through them." She sounded tired when she added, "Please, Alex. We just want you to come by for an hour or so and see if there is anything you want back."

There was a short pause. Half of Alex really wanted to go, to discover more of who his uncle really had been. But the other half held his grudge against MI6 in a death grip. They had blackmailed and bribed him too many times; he didn't want to go back and let it happen again. _But they're not giving me a mission,_ Alex reasoned with himself. _They just want me to look at some of my uncle's old stuff. _

Making up his mind, Alex declared, "Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes." He hung up and jumped off his bed, shoving his cell phone in his pocket as he thundered down to the front door.

"Jack, I'm going out!" shouted Alex to the house in general. He didn't stay long enough to hear Jack's reply.

Alex swung himself onto his bike and pedaled hard downtown to the Royal & General. He had stopped in front of the bank and was just locking up his bike when his cell phone rang again.

"Hello?" Alex asked.

"Hi, Alex."

"Sabina?" He was amazed to hear her voice – and not in the hard, icy tone she had used these past few days, either.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Look, Sab," Alex began, hoping desperately that she'd listen, "I'm really sorry about what happened. If you don't want to be a Jedi, that's fine."

There was a short pause, and Alex braced himself for a scathing reply. But when Sabina spoke, her voice was a murmur. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry for blowing up at you like that."

"It's all right." Hesitating, he added hopefully, "We're still friends, right?"

Alex could imagine her smile as Sabina laughed – a sort of relieved laugh, "Of course we are!"

"Great." Alex couldn't keep the relief out of his voice, either. He was glad to have her back, and deep down her knew why.

"Hey," Sabina said abruptly. "Do you think you could meet me somewhere and we could just hang out for a while?"

"Sure," Alex agreed good-naturedly. "I'm kinda busy right now. How about we meet in an hour, outside the Royal & General bank?"

"That's where your uncle used to work, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, it is," Alex answered absent-mindedly, realizing that Sabina didn't know the truth about the bank, or who his uncle had really been. Guilt flashed through him as he remembered that _he_ didn't even know who his uncle had been. _But I'll soon find out, _Alex reminded himself.

"Okay. In front of the Royal & General in an hour," Sabina repeated. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Alex put his phone away and glanced up at the tall brick building in front of him. One of the Royal & General's secrets was about to be revealed to him. Filled with determination, Alex stepped inside.

"Hello, Alex." Mrs. Jones was waiting for him. "This way, please." She headed toward the elevator, high heels tap-tapping on the floor. Alex followed her in silence.

Soon after, the silver elevator doors glided open onto a chamber as dark and as cold as a crypt. Alex suppressed a shudder and took a step forward.

"This is the basement. We keep our deceased agents' affects down here until our team can have a look at them." Mrs. Jones's crisp voice broke through the eerie silence. She flicked a switch, and fluorescent lights powered on, illuminating boxes in neat stacks spread around the room. Mrs. Jones gestured to one corner. "Ian Rider's is over there. Take as long as you like; just inform the receptionist upstairs when you leave."

Alex nodded, and Mrs. Jones disappeared back into the elevator. As the doors slid shut, Alex approached the boxes. There were four of them in total, all marked 'IAN RIDER'. Beside them sat a desk that Alex remembered with a jolt: it had once been in Ian's office at their house.

Shaking off the creepy feeling – as if the dead man were watching him – Alex flipped open the first box.

Two stacks of papers and folders stared up at him. Alex pushed this carton aside; he wasn't interested in the old mission reports. He wanted to learn about _who_ his uncle had been.

The second box was stuffed with clothes. A wave of nostalgia rushed over Alex; he could recall his uncle wearing these outfits as if it were yesterday. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Alex moved on to the next box.

The third contained more of the same, covered with a layer of gadgets. _Gadgets that Smithers probably made, _Alex realized, picking up what looked like a clunky paperweight. There was a timer at the bottom; it was actually a bomb. Alex set it down carefully.

Looking back into the box, he felt his blood run cold. He reached in and took out a gun. Alex held the weapon in his hands, feeling the icy metal against his skin. _How many lives did Ian take with this gun?_ Shaken, Alex tossed the gun back into the box.

_And what about my father? _a small part of his mind nagged. _He was an assassin. How many people did _he_ kill?_

_My father wasn't an assassin! _Alex screamed at himself. _He wasn't – he couldn't have been! Yassen was lying! _Alex clenched his hands into fists, blinking back the fire that burned at his eyes. _No. It can't be true._

Alex tore desperately at the next box, trying the erase those thoughts from his head. But an echo still resounded in his head: _They were killers. They wanted me to become one, too._

He found more papers: mission briefings, mission reports. Alex dug deeper and discovered there was something under them. He pulled the papers out and peered in.

Items he vaguely remembered cluttered the bottom of the box. There was a self-portrait from grade one; Alex couldn't help but smirk as he saw it. He pushed aside other various art projects and picked up a framed photograph.

Alex smiled slightly, remembering seeing the photo the first time he had come to MI6, finding it in Ian's old office. It was an image of him, from his trip to Guadeloupe with his uncle two summers ago. Then, in the corner of the frame, there was a smaller picture from when he was five or six.

There was a squeak and Alex jumped, dropping the photograph. He whirled around to see a mouse scuttle for the cover of the wall. He breathed out a long sigh and turned back.

The backing had broken out of the frame when it had hit the ground; Alex picked it up gingerly. He collected the rest of the pieces to try and put them back together. The pictures were strewn about. There had been several stuck behind the front one. Alex shuffled through them curiously.

There were a few school photos of young Alex, some from his trips around the world, and one of Ian holding him as a baby.

_What the -?_ Alex paused, glancing down at the last picture. Jack had been very into photography when she had first moved in as a housekeeper and she had created several thick photo albums of Alex's baby pictures. Alex knew what he had looked like as a baby, and this one didn't look like him. The baby had a shock of brown hair and bright blue eyes gazing up at the camera, and Ian looked a lot younger than Alex could remember him being.

Alex flipped the photo over and read the caption Ian had handwrote: _Obi-Wan Kenobi, age 1._

"What the heck?" Alex stared down at the photograph again. His world was suddenly spinning out of control. _What's happening? How did this happen?_ Alex felt dizzy and he slumped against the boxes.

"Alex?"

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Review please!


	11. Truth and Lies

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: Cousins, actually, since Ian was Alex's uncle.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Truth and Lies**

Alex glanced up and froze. He felt a scream rising in his throat, but his mouth was clamped shut.

Slowly, he forced himself to relax. "Who are you?" he finally stuttered.

The translucent blue figure picked his way carefully toward him. His shimmering features were achingly familiar, but Alex knew it couldn't be. "Ian?" he asked warily.

The specter nodded, adopting a cross-legged Jedi meditation posture on the floor.

"How?"

"I am one with the Force, Alex." The figure spoke with the same tone Alex remembered.

Alex swallowed back the painful lump in his throat. "How come you're here now? How come I never saw you before?"

"I have always been here, watching over you. Only now did I decide to show myself." Ian paused. "Your parents and I are proud of you."

The thought of his parents stirred a sudden memory. He whirled on Ian. "How come you never told me my father was an assassin?!"

Ian glanced over at him, surprised. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Yassen Gregorovich."

Ian took a deep breath. "Your father was a MI6 agent, like me. We went through training together. Then I left to the Jedi for fifteen years or so. When I came back, he was working undercover as a Scorpia agent, with the likes of assassins and such. He might have met Gregorovich then."

"Okay." _That makes sense,_ Alex admitted. He felt a wave of relief rush over him, glad that his father hadn't been the evil man he had once thought he was. Alex looked down at the photograph he was still holding. He brandished it at his uncle. "And how do you explain _this_?"

Ian examined the photo, an unreadable expression on his face. He set it aside, a smile playing at his lips. "Ah. I figured you'd find this eventually."

"And?" Alex prodded.

His uncle sighed. "When I was a Jedi, I didn't always stick to the Jedi Code. Like you."

"What?" spluttered Alex, "I follow the Code!"

"Oh really?" Ian cocked an eyebrow. "You've never done anything out of anger? You've never fallen in love? What about Sabina?"

Alex felt his face burning and turned away, muttering, "We're just friends."

Ian looked unconvinced, but didn't press the matter. Instead, he continued, "Soon after I was knighted, I met a beautiful young woman…" Ian's eyes clouded over with memories. "…We became very close. We had to keep our relationship a secret, so when I found out she was pregnant, I was both devastated and overjoyed."

Alex picked up the photo again. His world was in fragments, and only Ian's strong voice could piece the truth together.

"When she died in childbirth, I was heartbroken. I…I knew I couldn't raise our son alone. I took him to the Jedi Temple under his mother's last name. He was Force-sensitive, so they accepted him as an initiate. He grew up in the Temple, not knowing anything about his parents. But it is the same for most of the initiates."

Ian shook his head sadly. "I stayed as a Jedi for the next few years, watching over him. Some thought I'd be his Master…when he was ready to be a Padawan. But MI6 called me back. They needed agents, they said. I didn't see my son for the rest of life. But once I became one with the Force, the first thing I did was go look for him." He smiled slightly.

"It was a welcome surprise when MI6 later decided to send you on a mission with him. I'm glad the two of you are friends."

Alex shook his head. "Obi-Wan's my cousin," he murmured in shock.

"That's right." Suddenly Ian's tone turned urgent. "Alex, soon you must make a decision. You can either be a Jedi or a spy for MI6, and have the chance to love."

"But I don't want to be a spy," protested Alex. "Least of all for MI6!"

"It's true that it's a hard life," Ian explained gently. "But the life of a Jedi can be just as hard."

"Why do I have to decide now?" Alex asked. "I have friends with the Jedi. I've got a Master." _Who's also my cousin, _Alex added silently. "But I have friends here, too. And I wouldn't leave them for anything." _And possibly a girlfriend, _he realized guiltily. _Does that mean I can't be a Jedi?_

Remembering his arranged meeting with Sabina, Alex glanced at his watch. His heart skipped a beat. _Great, I'm late. What's she gonna think of me now?_ Hoping desperately that he hadn't just lost his delicately rebuilding friendship with Sabina, Alex scrambled to his feet.

"You don't have to decide now, Alex," Ian told him calmly.

"Good. Because I have to go, now. It was nice to talk to you again." Alex sprinted toward the elevator, not catching the fearful look that flashed in Ian's eyes.

"Alex!" he shouted after him. "Be careful!"

"Yeah, okay," Alex said distractedly as he jabbed at the elevator button.

A moment later the doors slid open and Alex disappeared inside.

"May the Force be with you," Ian whispered, before fading away.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------

Review please!


	12. Betrayal

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Betrayal**

Alex waited impatiently for the elevator to open on the first floor. He paced around in a circle, pausing to cast a glance outside the window.

The elevator dinged, indicating its arrival at the first floor. Alex turned, but the elevator continued its ascent.

"What?" Alex demanded aloud. The elevator didn't answer. He didn't have time for technical problems! It was MI6's fault, whatever was happening with the stupid elevator.

With an irritated growl Alex leaned against the window, waiting for the elevator to stop so he could run back downstairs.

But the elevator took its time, passing by floor after floor without halting. Alex released his frustration into the Force, trying to calm himself down. He drifted into meditation.

And then he sensed it.

A dark presence prowled somewhere in the Force, disturbing the still calm of Alex's meditation. His eyes snapped open and he reached for his lightsaber. The darkness continued to grow as he moved higher and higher.

Finally the elevator jerked to a stop on the second-to-top floor. The doors opened and Anakin stood in the entrance.

"Alex!" Anakin's blue eyes widened. "You've got to help me! Obi-Wan's hurt and-"

"Obi-Wan?" In an instant Alex was moving down the corridor, eyes sharp for any sign of danger, one hand on his lightsaber hilt. He knew it was what Ian would want him to do.

Anakin raced to catch up. They rounded a corner and slid to a stop, facing a line of armed battle droids.

Anakin and Alex ignited their lightsabers. For a moment they were frozen, waiting for the droids to attack. But the droids didn't move.

_What the- _Alex frowned. Something was wrong. But what?

Anakin was the first to react. He swung out with his lightsaber. But he wasn't aiming for the droids -

Alex caught the blow and knocked Anakin's lightsaber aside easily. _What does he think he's doing!?_

Anakin launched himself at Alex again. Their lightsabers clashed, and for a moment they stared each other in the face over the blazing weapons.

"Anakin? What-?" Alex began, but abruptly the mask dropped, and Anakin's stormy eyes gave him a glare of pure hatred.

"You! I hate you!" he screamed. "I hate all of you stupid Jedi!" The dark side of the Force crackled in the air around him, and Alex drew what goodness was left around him like a shield.

Anakin broke away and chopped at him again; Alex blocked, panting, "Why?"

"Because you think you can control me!" As Anakin answered, he swung downward, but the blow was clumsier and Alex knew he had to keep him talking to have an advantage.

"But we don't control you," he pointed out genuinely.

"Yes you do!" Anakin attacked swiftly. Alex backed up to avoid the blow, tripping over one of the battle droids. The droids all clattered down on top of him. He grunted and tried to force his way out from under the heap.

Anakin stared down at him. "I have to do everything _Obi-Wan's _way," he sneered. "Not any more. The Sith appreciate my talents, unlike our Master." His blue blade whipped down, and Alex rolled clear just in time, feeling the heat rising off the lightsaber. He clambered up and raced down the hall. Anakin yelled something ugly and pounded after him.

Alex burst into the stairwell and took the stairs up two at a time. He didn't dare look back until he pushed through the door to the roof. A gust of wind rustled his hair as Alex instinctively searched the skies; but there was nothing there, no helicopter or ship to come to his aid.

Gritting his teeth, Alex stepped father away from the door and looked back, lightsaber held defensively out in front of him.

He didn't have long to wait. The door slammed open and Anakin stood in the doorway for a moment, glaring murderously at him. Alex didn't move.

Finally the temptation to fight was too great, and Anakin leaped at him. Alex met him blow-for-blow, not about to back down.

Alex shoved Anakin's blade aside and retaliated with a rapid karate kick to his knee. Anakin hissed in pain, but the injury was only fuel for his anger. He slashed at Alex's shoulder, knowing it was a weak spot.

Alex stepped back, barely holding off Anakin's blade. He admonished himself at the close call and fought back even harder, every nerve on alert. He couldn't believe Anakin was doing this; it hurt, but Alex knew he had to fight to survive. Anakin wasn't kidding. He could and would do all he was capable of to harm Alex.

Anakin attacked again, and Alex was astonished by the sheer force he put into the blow; his arms shook with the strain of blocking it. Retreating, Alex paused a moment for breath and then struck, aiming low. Anakin held him off with one hand. His other fist flew up into Alex's jaw.

Alex's head snapped up and he staggered back, dazed. He swallowed and blinked back stars, tasting warm blood in his mouth. Sickened, he returned his attention to the battle just in time to block Anakin's fierce downswing.

_He wants to play dirty? Well, I can, too,_ Alex thought grimly as he whipped one leg up in a swift kick to Anakin's gut.

The traitor fell back to the ground, eyes wide as he gasped for breath. For a moment he was defenseless, and Alex stood over him, lightsaber humming in his hand. Though he was as still as stone, every nerve vibrated to stab forward and end this fight. But something held him back; and as Alex hesitated, Anakin lunged at him.

Alex leaped into action. He brought his lightsaber up to defend himself, but he was a second too late. The blue blade sliced into his shoulder. Old wounds tore open and blood erupted from them, oozing through his shirt. Alex opened his mouth to scream in agony.

The scream never came. A look of triumph flashing in his eyes, Anakin slammed his fist into Alex's neck. For a moment he hung, suspended in time. He struggled for breath. Then Alex hit the ground, unconscious.

Anakin flicked off his lightsaber and stared down at his opponent one more time. Then, as blood continued to pool into a morbid puddle around Alex's comatose form, Anakin kicked him and sneered, "He wouldn't have lasted as a Jedi, anyway."

Turning on his heel, the Sith stalked toward the waiting elevator.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------

Review please!


	13. The Fight

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: To Jax Solo: The situation's a bit different for Anakin in this story. As well as competing against the other Padawans, he's got to compete for his own master's attention. Obi-Wan's been kind of ignoring him since Alex came back (not intentionally, though) and all of the stress plus something involving Palpatine that will be revealed later eventually pushed him over the edge. So Anakin turned a lot sooner to the dark side.

Also, I apologize to everyone for the delay; I've got exams coming up and so I'm very busy.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: The Fight**

Sabina fidgeted impatiently as she stood outside the Royal & General Bank. _Come on, Alex. Where are you?_ Sabina sighed and cast a glance up and down the street, hoping to see her friend. But there was no sign of the blond boy in either direction. Sabina checked her watch. He was almost thirty minutes late.

She slumped down on the stairs, a possibility settling over her. _What if he's so mad at me that he won't come?_ Sabina wondered in dismay.

"He has to come. He just _has_ to," she whispered to reassure herself. But worry still gnawed at her insides.

Sabina sat for a few more minutes, struggling to sit still. Finally she gazed up at the bank doors. _Maybe Alex went in there…?_ Sabina took in the two security guards in smart black suits, guns holstered in plain sight. _They're not going to shoot you, _she scolded herself, _Stop being silly. There's nothing dangerous about a bank._

She pulled herself to her feet and limped up the stairs, favoring her injured ankle. She glanced uncertainly at the guards. "Can I go in?"

On of them nodded slightly and she pushed open the doors. Sabina took a moment to observe the wide, plain lobby; then she made a beeline for the lone desk where a receptionist was busily typing.

The receptionist looked up as Sabina approached. "May I help you?" she inquired, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Uhh…yeah," said Sabina, leaning her elbows on the desk. "I'm looking for a friend. Alex Rider. He's fourteen, blond hair, brown eyes. Have you seen him?"

"Actually, yes, I have," the receptionist informed her carefully. "He's downstairs, I believe."

"Okay. Thanks." Sabina spotted the elevator and headed toward it.

A moment later it dinged cheerily and opened. A familiar figure stepped out, pale hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Alex!"

"Sabina!" He sounded surprised to see her.

She hobbled up to him, words coming out in a rush. "Sorry, but I was waiting for you and you weren't coming so I decided to come look-"

"That's nice," Alex interrupted, grasping her roughly by the arm. "C'mon. Let's go."

They were halfway across the lobby before Sabina twisted her way out of his grip. "Alex! What-?"

He raised his head and Sabina recognized the piercing blue eyes. She gasped, frightened by the burning hatred she saw in them. "Ana-"

Sabina stopped mid-word, suddenly struggling for breath. A cruel smile wormed its way onto Anakin's face. He raised a hand and clenched it into a fist.

Sabina felt the crushing pressure on her throat and reached up, scrabbling futilely against the invisible manacles closing around her neck. She choked out a small shriek.

"Hey! What are you doing?" The receptionist came out from behind her desk, striding quickly toward them.

"Don't interfere," Anakin hissed dangerously. The receptionist faltered slightly, obviously worried by the black look he gave her.

Dropping his arm and turning toward the receptionist, Anakin reached for the lightsaber on his belt. Sabina collapsed to the ground, drawing in ragged breaths and hugging the floor in relief.

After a moment she raised her head, slowly regaining control of herself. She blinked back stars to see the receptionist bolt for the front doors. Anakin charged after her.

Sabina knew she couldn't let Anakin attack her like that again. She needed to escape, now.

Massaging her neck gingerly, Sabina peered around the room. She couldn't sneak out the front doors or behind the receptionist's desk; Anakin would see her. It seemed the only option was to head for the elevator. She began crawling rapidly toward it. Then she paused.

_No._ That wouldn't work. Anakin would hear the elevator. Sabina flopped back down in defeat.

Then she saw it. Beside the elevator, there was a door marked 'Stairs'. Sabina gritted her teeth and pulled herself across the floor to the door. She stood up, grasping the frame, and then slipped inside.

Sabina glanced down the stairwell. _I should find Alex. He can help me. _She started off, limping down the stairs. She had gone halfway when she caught sight of the lock on the basement door.

"Oh, great," she hissed, starting back up the stairs. She paused by the lobby door and peered back in. Anakin was standing at the front doors, his back to her. The receptionist had gone; she must have escaped outside. Sabina remembered the guards outside and hoped they would come and help her.

Anakin turned, and his eyes blazed at the sight of her in the doorway. Sabina gave a small gasp of horror and slammed the stairwell door, bounding up the stairs.

It was too late for help now; all that could save her was speed, and Sabina cursed under her breath as her uncooperative ankle slowed her down. Holding on to the rail, Sabina tried to limp faster up the stairs. Each door she passed was firmly closed: no one would hear her if she screamed, and she didn't have time to stop and try to open one. Anakin's footsteps were thunder below her; Sabina brushed at the tears blurring her eyes as she struggled onward.

Finally she reached the top of the building, and a single door stood in her way.

_Oh, please, please, please let it be open, _she willed as she flung herself against it, hands scrabbling at the handle. She stumbled forward as the door swung open, and blinked in the bright sunlight, taking in the roof.

A limp figure lay near the edge of the roof. Sabina's breath caught in her throat as she recognized him. "Alex?"

She stepped forward, tripping over her stupid ankle. Sabina felt a flash of pain through her knees as she hit the ground, but crawled forward nevertheless.

"Alex?!" Her voice was desperate this time. She reached him and sat, observing Alex's still, pale form and the blood spilling from his shoulder.

"No!" Sabina choked out, taking his hand. His skin was still warm. _That's a good sign, isn't it?!_ "Please, Alex. Please don't die," she whispered, her vision blurred by tears.

The door to the roof banged open and Anakin strode out. "There you are!"

A wave of rage surged through Sabina and she grabbed the lightsaber lolling by Alex's side.

"Stay back!" she yelled warningly, struggling to her feet. _You are going to pay for what you've done!_

Anakin smirked, advancing on her. "And who taught _you_ how to duel?"

Sabina felt her confidence evaporating like mist. _He could kill me easily! _She felt her hand on the hilt waver and she grasped the lightsaber with both hands. _It doesn't matter. I have to do this. For Alex._

Gritting her teeth, Sabina raised the lightsaber and ignited it. The emerald blade hummed to life and Sabina drank in its shimmering energy, allowing it to urge her on.

Sabina adopted the ready stance she had seen Alex use; her eyes bore into her opponent and her mind was already racing, trying to figure out a plan.

_I can't fight him off like this. He's more experienced and he's uninjured. I need an advantage._

From somewhere in her mind came a whisper: "The Force lets you do things…._Focus_."

Taking a deep breath, Sabina focused on Anakin. She remembered Alex sending battle droids flying across the room; maybe she could do the same with Anakin.

In a moment all thoughts faded from her mind; all she could see and think of was Anakin. A lazy, relaxed sensation washed over her, and she tried to fight it off, afraid she would drift off into a dream world like with the tube of lipstick. But as she fell deeper into it, her senses seemed to sharpen and she could even sense what Anakin was going to do before he charged at her, lightsaber raised.

Sabina felt her fear rising up, threatening to choke her. She wrestled it down, concentrating. She stretched out a hand and willed the rest to happen. To her amazement Anakin seemed to slow down. She focused harder; she _knew_ she could do it this time. Anakin's eyes widened and he struggled against the Force, shoving against the invisible power that held him back. Finally the Force overpowered him and he was flung roughly backwards; Anakin flew through the open doorway and crashed into the wall. Sabina saw him slump down on the stairs, unconscious.

Now that the dramatics were over, the relaxed feeling drained out of her and Sabina felt her legs give out in exhaustion. Her vision dissolved to black and she was unconscious before she hit the ground.

To be continued...

--------------------------------------------

Review please!


	14. Retrospect

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: I'm back! Thank you to all the readers who waited - I will try to post as fast as I can to make up for my hiatus.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Retrospect**

Alex woke up slowly, blinking in the bright light. He squinted blearily around the room and vaguely recognized it as a hospital's plain white interior. Equipment was put away neatly in a cupboard in front of him, and the rest was on display on the walls. There was a large window set into one of the walls, through which he could see darkness and a scattering of stars. There was an empty chair stationed beside his bed on the right, and a small table on the left, where there was a vase of fresh flowers and a bottle of water. _How long have I been out of it? What happened?_

"What?" he croaked out in confusion. The battle was coming back to him, images as vivid as before. He remembered Anakin striking the winning blow, and the smirk on his face as Alex fell away. Instinctively, Alex reached for his lightsaber.

He felt his shoulder wrench and he bit back a yelp of pain. Settling back down against his pillow, he noticed the thick white gauze around his shoulder.

Alex felt a hand on his arm and glanced up to see Sabina. "Watch it," she chided him gently before sitting down.

"My 'saber?" whispered Alex. Sabina handed him the lightsaber hilt and he took it with his good hand. Placing it on the table beside his bed, he asked, "What happened?"

Sabina explained the events of that afternoon to him, her voice a comforting murmur. Alex closed his eyes and listened.

"I was waiting for you outside the bank, like you told me to. It had been a long time and you still didn't come, so I went inside and the receptionist told me you were downstairs…." She trailed off uncertainly.

"Go on," Alex urged her hoarsely.

"Well, then _he_ came." Sabina's voice wavered slightly and Alex knew she was referring to Anakin. Hatred and the pain of betrayal rose in his throat like bile, and he swallowed it back down. It didn't matter that Anakin had once been a Jedi; now he was their enemy, and that was all that mattered.

"He pretended to be you for a while," continued Sabina. "Then I figured out he wasn't and…and somehow he started choking me."

"With the Force," Alex guessed. It was another of the powers the Sith had, just as deadly as their Force lighting. Memories of white-hot pain scorched the edges of his mind, and Alex sympathized with Sabina. It must have been even more terrifying than his ordeal, not understanding what was happening and being just as helpless as he had been.

"The receptionist came by and he stopped. He was going to attack her, too, but she ran outside. I tried to escape. I crawled upstairs to the roof and then…then I saw you." Sabina gently brushed the hair away from his sweaty forehead. "I thought you were dead, Alex. I was so scared. I thought he'd get both of us." She paused. "Then he came out on the roof and…this strange feeling came over me. I think I used the Force, 'cause I just stuck out my hand and he went flying across the roof and got knocked out." Sabina held out her hand and examined it for a moment, as though trying to figure out how it had happened.

"Good job," Alex told her. "You see? The Force is with you."

A smiled played at her lips. "It was the least I could do. I mean, I didn't fight an epic duel or anything."

"The least you could do!" Alex coughed, his whole body shuddering with the effort. Then he blinked back up at her and said fiercely, "Sab, what you did was great. You faced him, and that alone was brave. Then you used the Force against him, even though he was stronger. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead."

"Thanks," she murmured embarrassedly. "I guess you're right." She got up and poured a glass of water from the bottle on the table. She placed the cup in Alex's good hand. "Here."

Alex drank, the cool liquid soothing his throat. He nodded thankfully to Sabina and she sat back down, continuing with her story.

"But anyway, after all that happened I fainted and the next thing I knew I woke up here. Some lady from the bank called Mrs. Jones came by. She said the police arrived soon after and searched the building for him. They found us instead and brought us to the hospital. We'll be safe here and they're still looking for him."

"They won't find him, though," Alex added with a touch of bitterness. Anakin was powerful, and he had that Darth Sidious as an ally. He was probably halfway across the galaxy by now.

Sabina wasn't finished. She shook her head sadly and lamented, "I'm sorry, Alex. I should have listened to you and taken Jedi training. Then maybe…maybe none of this would have happened. I'm so sorry."

Alex reached up for her hand. "It's all right, Sab," he reassured her. "We're together, right? And I'll give you training, if you like."

"Yes, thank you," Sabina murmured, her eyes glistening with tears. She turned away, wiping at her eyes.

"I called Obi-Wan," she said offhandedly. "He's coming."

Vaguely, as if it had been years ago, Alex remembered Ian's words and wondered if he had told Obi-Wan anything. "Is that what he said?"

"He said, and I quote, 'I'll be right there'. That's it."

"Okay," Alex mumbled, pushing all this information away for later consideration. Leaning back, he drifted off into the welcome dark blanket of sleep.

To be continued...

---------------------------------

Please review!


	15. Bad News

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Bad News**

It had been a few days since Alex had been hospitalized; the days passed in a blur. He could now sit up in bed with ease, but the doctors discouraged too much activity, even though Alex thought he was well enough.

Sabina visited him every day, and he taught her about the Force. They sat for hours, talking and laughing and daring each other to lift random things around the room with the Force.

Alex's eyes were bright and full of life whenever he was with her. It was as if he could forget the Sith uprising and Anakin's betrayal in her presence. Sabina, too, tried to forget the incident of a few days ago. She even enjoyed the Force training

One morning, they were training and indulging in the cool fall breeze coming through the open window (the doctors weren't watching). Sabina stared at the vase on the table, her face scrunched up in concentration. Slowly, she raised one finger. A single flower – a bright red rose – rose up and hovered in midair. With her other hand, she guided the rest of the flowers one-by-one to her floating bouquet. Once she had them all, she plopped them back down in the vase and gave Alex a triumphant look. Alex just grinned and laughed.

The door opened and they whirled around, afraid someone had seen them fooling around. Or worse, seen them use the Force. But it was Obi-Wan who stood in the doorway.

"You came!" Alex sounded pleased.

"Alex. I heard what happened. I'm sorry…I didn't know Anakin was planning something like that."

Sabina shivered slightly in the corner of Alex's eye. It was the first time someone had mentioned his name since it had happened.

Alex shrugged his good shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't watch him close enough." Obi-Wan sighed and sat beside Alex's bed. He gazed off into the distance as he began, "We were on Naboo. We were supposed to supervise the arrival of Chancellor Palpatine." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Anakin said he had to go somewhere. So I let him. When he didn't show up that evening I thought maybe he was visiting the Queen. I went to the palace to look for him." He looked at Alex, blue eyes hard. "Queen Amidala and her handmaidens were dead."

Alex felt his words like a blow. The Queen and her handmaidens had been kind to him during his mission on Naboo, accepting the Jedi Knights' wisdom and charge of the journey without question. They had proven their courage countless times. It seemed impossible something could strike down their valiant souls.

"How?" Alex choked. Sabina reached for his hand.

Obi-Wan answered grimly, "Security found them. They didn't know what happened."

"Did he strangle them?' Sabina's voice wavered and Alex knew she was reminiscing her own near-death experience.

"It's possible. I don't know. But Anakin was no longer on Naboo, so I went to look on Korriban. Maybe he had gone to try and kill the Sith himself." Obi-Wan passed a hand through his hair wearily. "You know how strong the dark side was there?"

Alex nodded.

"Well, it was…faded. The place was deserted. All those battle droids were gone. There was just the body of Count Dooku with a lightsaber burn through his chest."

"Anakin?" Alex guessed.

"It seems so."

"Well, at least there's one less Sith we have to worry about," Sabina pointed out.

"Yes, but we don't know where they are. They could be anywhere…even on their way here." Obi-Wan's gaze was intense. "Anakin is dangerous. And so is Darth Sidious. I can't put your life at risk again, Alex. I've already asked enough of you. You and Sabina are to stay here. I've spoken to Siri…she and her Padawan will stand guard over your room. I will, too."

"I don't think that's really necessary-" Alex protested.

"You're in no shape to fight Anakin again," Obi-Wan cut in. Alex agreed grudgingly.

"And Jack…I sent her and Yassen to the Temple. They'll be well protected there."

"You're trusting Yassen?" Alex exclaimed indignantly. "He's an assassin, for Force sake!"

"He is an enemy of the Sith now, too," Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"Yeah, but…" _He killed your father!_ Alex wanted to say. He unhappily admitted that the Russian assassin had helped them escape from Korriban, but that still wasn't proof that they could actually trust him. And Obi-Wan had sent him off with Jack, without even asking Alex's opinion!

Alex took a deep breath, releasing his annoyance into the Force. It would do no good to blow up at Obi-Wan. When he was sure he was in control, Alex looked up and asked, "Why?"

"Alex…" Obi-Wan spoke slowly, making sure every word was clear. "This is serious; we're not dealing with the old Anakin anymore. The Sith are out there, planning their next move. You're in hospital with a healing shoulder, Sabina's got a limp, and Jack is at home. You're all sitting ducks! But with armed Jedi guards, they'll think twice before going after you two. And they wouldn't dare attack the Temple, so you're all safe. That's the important thing right now…until we find them."

"I understand," Alex sighed. "I guess. But I'd prefer if Jack was here." He smiled weakly. "She's supposed to look after me, you know."

Obi-Wan smirked. "You're my Padawan, too, Alex."

"Padawan?"  
"You're still my apprentice, aren't you? I don't remember you handing in a resignation form."

"Okay, okay." Now Alex was smiling slightly.

Alex pointed to Sabina. "And who is she, Master? A Padawan-Padawan?"  
Obi-Wan glanced at Sabina in surprise. "She's Force-sensitive?"

In reply she raised a hand and a flower drifted over.

At that moment a head poked in the doorway. "Master Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan rose from his chair. "I have guard duty now. I'll see you later, Alex, Sabina."

That night Alex lay in bed for hours, wide awake. Sleep was hard to come by when he hadn't done anything all day. He could hear Sabina's steady breathing from her cot nearby, and see the light filtering in from under the door. Obi-Wan, Ferus and Siri had taken shifts on guard since that morning.

Alex saw a flicker in the corner of his eye and turned his head toward the window. It was securely closed; what was going on?

A second later there came another twinkle of blue light. Then Ian Rider faded in.

Alex sat up. "Ian!"

Ian glided over, his eyes concerned. "You are injured. I saw the battle."

"Yeah."

"Alex." Ian's tone had turned urgent. "I must speak to my son soon. Tell him who I am."

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Alex wondered.

Sorrow filled Ian's gaze. "He would not believe me."

Alex shrugged, "Then tell me the message."

"Only I can tell him," Ian said.

The door opened a crack. In an instant Ian was gone.

"Alex?" Ferus's voice whispered. "You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just getting some water," he assured him. Alex pulled the covers over his head and waited until Ferus had left.

He lay awake in the darkness for a long time, but the ghost of Ian Rider didn't return.

To be continued...

----------------------------------


	16. Training

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: I know I've been gone for a long time and I apologize.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Training**

Over the next few days, Alex's condition improved gradually. He grew restless, and he would pace around the room, trying to find something to occupy his time. Neither he nor Sabina was allowed out of the building; oftentimes they would explore out in the hospital to find something to do.

That afternoon, Alex and Sabina had found the jackpot: a boy a few floors down had just come in from tonsil surgery, and he lent them some of his books.

"It's about time we found someone our age," Alex crowed triumphantly as they headed back to his room.

Sabina grinned and nodded; she was carrying the books, so as not to strain Alex's healing shoulder. As for her own injury, she was almost completely back to normal: her limp had disappeared, and the only reminder of her broken and bleeding ankle was a thin cut, and soon that too would heal over.

Her training had continued; Alex was quite pleased to say that she was adept at using the Force. The only area she hadn't yet tackled was lightsaber dueling, because Obi-Wan had forbidden his use of a lightsaber until he was fully healed.

The two friends slipped back into Alex's room. Sabina dumped the pile of books on the bed, flopping unceremoniously down and beginning to search through the titles.

"The Hardy Boys, James Bond," she read aloud, glancing up at Alex and smirking. "Somebody likes mystery novels."

Alex laughed. "Well, I've seen the real thing."

Giggling, Sabina raised another book, this one hard-covered and large. "And a science textbook!"

"Man, I completely forgot about school!" he exclaimed.

Sabina got an evil look in her eye. "I bet you'll have loads of homework when we get back!"

"You will, too," he shot back. _If I go back, _added Alex silently. He gazed out the open window. He hadn't yet decided where to go; if he returned to school, surely MI6 would continue calling him out on missions. If he went with the Jedi, he wouldn't get blackmailed, but, well…that would mean giving up his relationship with Sabina.

He turned to her now, seeing her watching him with concerned blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex reassured her. "Just thinking…."

They spent the lazy afternoon lounged about, reading.

After dinnertime rolled around and Ferus took over on guard duty, Alex had a new idea. He pulled the Padawan aside and told him his plan; Ferus looked surprised, but he nodded.

"Hey, Sab," Alex called. She looked up. "You know how I can't train you in dueling?"

She brightened. "Obi-Wan changed his mind?"

Alex laughed, "No. But allow me to introduce your new teacher…" He gave a mock bow and said, "All hail Ferus Olin!"

Sabina laughed.

"Hey!" Ferus complained good-naturedly, smiling slightly.

Sabina sat up on the bed. "Well? You're supposed to teach me, aren't you?"

Ferus nodded, snapping back into work mode. "You'll need a lightsaber…"

Alex unhooked his and tossed it to him. "Break it and die," he warned.

Ferus smirked and gestured for Sabina to stand. "Lightsaber fighting is kinda like sword fighting or fencing… have you ever tried those before?"

Sabina shook her head.

"Okay then… let's start from the beginning." He handed her Alex's weapon. "Point the hilt away from you and be very careful. The Masters will kill me if you get hurt."

Sabina examined the silver hilt for a moment before pointing it toward the ground and pressing it on. The emerald blade whooshed out, humming softly.

She raised the lightsaber, giving it an experimental swing. It was as light as a feather, an extension of her arm.

Alex shifted on the bed, watching her. "Use the Force. Can you sense the lightsaber?"

Sabina focused on the glowing blade and nodded.

"Now, can you sense everything? Just like you were meditating."

Sabina reached out to the Force, taking in everything. She gasped quietly, still amazed by the absolute peace and unity with her surroundings. She nodded to Alex.

"That is the frame of mind you need for battle. You need to be fast. Instantaneous reactions, or you'll be dead. Ferus?"

The Padawan stepped forward, igniting his own gold lightsaber. "Attack me," he said easily.

Sabina glanced at Alex; he nodded, and she advanced slowly.

Staring at her opponent over the green blaze, she carefully calculated the distance between them. Then, she struck, rapidly slashing downward. Ferus caught her blade and flipped it up and back behind her head. He held her in that position, calmly saying, "Fight harder. Put your strength into it."

Sabina growled something incomprehensible, struggling against him. Then she twirled around, knocking aside his blade.

"Good job," Alex complimented, watching the battle.

Sabina nodded wordlessly; she rushed forward again, and the two lightsabers clashed together with a hiss. For a moment they struggled against each other, and then Ferus stepped aside.

Sabina toppled over with a surprised cry.

"Keep your balance," Ferus instructed her. "Otherwise, this will happen."

Sabina clambered back up, breathing hard. "I never knew this would be so hard!" she panted.

"You just need practice." Ferus moved back into a ready position.

Sabina's lesson continued for the rest of the evening, until Master Siri came to relieve Ferus of his duty. He left, with the promise that they'd continue teaching her tomorrow.

Sabina flopped down on her bed with a sigh, closing her eyes.

"You worked hard today," congratulated Alex.

"It _was_ hard," she groaned. "How can you duel a Sith Lord like this?"

Alex shrugged his good shoulder. "Well, you get better with practice, like Ferus said. And eventually it's just second nature."

"Lucky you, " she mumbled, and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued...

--------------------------------


	17. The Duel

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: The Duel **

Two days later, Alex decided to try to talk to Obi-Wan about his father. He waited until the afternoon—his shift time- and crept out into the corridor.

To his surprise, it was Ferus who sat outside the door.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" he asked immediately.

Ferus shrugged. "He left back to Coruscant. Sith activity was reported there."

"He left without us?" Alex couldn't believe it.

He was his Padawan, and Obi-Wan had left him here and gone after the Sith?!

"I guess -" Ferus suddenly froze. Alex tested the Force, and he sensed it too: a sinister, cold wave. The dark side.

"Get Sabina," Ferus hissed. Alex nodded and raced back into his room. He found Sabina lounging in her cot, reading.

She glanced up when he entered. "Alex! What-?"

He helped her up. "Sense the Force," he ordered.

Sabina paused, and then she looked up, frightened. "It's…cold."

Alex nodded. "The dark side. The Sith are here."

A moment later Ferus joined them, taking up a defensive position in front of them.

Abruptly the door burst open and a familiar figure stepped inside.

"Hello, friends," Anakin Skywalker drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Alex growled, instinctively moving in front of Sabina.

Anakin smiled darkly. "Making sure the last of the Jedi die." He advanced, fire in his eyes. "There is no escape, Padawans. Your Masters are most likely dead by now."

"Why don't you shut up and die, traitor," Sabina snarled, snatching up Alex's lightsaber.

Without warning, she charged, slashing quickly.

Ferus reacted rapidly, rushing to join her. Alex cast around the room for a weapon. He remembered a supply closet nearby and rushed over to it, pulling out a mop. He returned to the battle just as Anakin knocked Sabina aside and whacked Ferus in the head with his lightsaber hilt. The Padawan stumbled away, stunned.

Alex called on the Force, sending the flower vase flying into the Sith. Anakin's eyes widened and he tried to defend himself, but the vase smashed into him and shattered. The shards caught in his black robes, drawing blood.

Alex advanced with his mop while his friends were still recovering. Anakin lashed out with his blade and he blocked. His rival spun and slashed again, right through the mop.

Alex winced, discarding the two broken pieces of his makeshift weapon. He backed up, out of Anakin's reach.

"Alex!" Alex looked up and caught the lightsaber Ferus tossed to him. He nodded, igniting it in time to block the next blow. Swinging the humming golden blade around, he took the offensive.

Alex struck, whirled around, and cast a quick glance around the room. Sabina had regained her footing and was creeping up behind Anakin. Ferus had a giant purple bruise growing above his left eye, and he was crawling across the chamber to where the medical supplies were kept.

Gritting his teeth, Alex focused on the battle. He allowed Anakin to take the upper hand, forcing him back. Anakin swung hard at his shoulder; Alex's blade clashed against his a few inches from his face.

Across the lightsabers, Anakin leered at him with eyes of cold blue fire.

"You'll die first," he snarled. You pitiful, show-off excuse for a Jedi."

"I'm more of a Jedi than you," Alex shot back, twisting Anakin's lightsaber downward.

At that moment, Sabina attacked. Her lightsaber sizzled through the air, burning into Anakin's leg.

With a furious yell, Anakin abandoned his lightsaber and punched her in the head. Sabina reeled back, dazed. He prepared to lash out again.

"Leave her alone!" Alex flung himself at Anakin, bowling him over. For a moment they rolled, throwing vicious punches and kicks at each other. Then Anakin flung him off.

Alex stumbled to his feet, panting. Blood dripped from his nose, and his side ached when he breathed in too deeply. But he had gotten some good shots in against Anakin, too. His blood boiled with rage as the Sith struggled up, bracing his injured leg against the bed.

Alex reached out for the Force, trying to drown his anger.

The Force rose up against him, ganging up on him. At the last moment he saw Anakin's smirk. Then he was flying through the air, dragged by some invisible force.

Glass shattered at his back and Alex dimly realized he had hit the window. He covered his head as he fell through.

Sabina's scream echoed in his ears as he fell through empty air. Wind rushed by, buffeting him. Alex closed his eyes and reached out to the Force…

"No!" The yell tore from her throat. Sabina advanced, hoping to do something, anything, but it was too late. She whirled on Anakin, who stood, smirking.

"You…" Sabina searched for a word horrible enough to describe the hatred she was feeling.

Something metal flashed at the edge of her vision, and she glanced up.

WHAM! A cart filled with sharp medical instruments collided with Anakin. His eyes opened wide as the instruments pierced him, blood spewing from all over. The cart rumbled forward and slammed him up against the wall. Then Anakin slumped forward, dead.

Sabina exhaled a long, shaky breath. She glanced away from the gruesome figure to see Ferus looking as white and terrified as she did. "I didn't think-" he began.

"It's okay," Sabina assured him. She caught sight of the window, broken and bloody. _Alex…no!_ She shut her eyes as tears welled up in them. Needing to get away, she walked out into the hallway.

The hospital hall was as well lit as ever, a hint of normality in this nightmare. Sabina leaned against the wall, shivering despite the warmth. She could feel the dark side receding…and with it, it took her heart.

With a shudder, she let the tears fall. Hot tears streamed suddenly down her face, tasting like ash. She couldn't believe that in a single moment Alex had gone. She had thought he was strong, strong enough to bring her through anything! Now everything was gone; her world was shattered around her.

"Sabina?" Ferus appeared in the hall. Awkwardly, he touched her arm. "It's all right. It's all over now."

Looking up, he froze. "What-?"

Sabina turned. Through her tears, she could barely make out a thin trail of blood. "Oh, God, no," she whispered.

Ferus strode down the hall. Warily, Sabina followed him.

Turning the corner, Ferus went rigid. "Master!"

The pain in his voice was all too obvious. Bracing herself for what she was about to see, Sabina rounded the corner after him.

The scene was horrifying all the same; she clutched the wall to remain upright.

Master Siri Tachi was propped against the wall, her life force ebbing. Sabina could sense her feeble presence in the Force, almost as gripping as the blood that pooled around her from the wound in her side.

"Master!" Ferus repeated, pleading this time. He choked back a sob, kneeling beside her. Siri's pale blue eyes flickered at him. "Padawan," she rasped. "Thank you… thank you for coming."

Her eyes closed briefly; when she reopened them, the fierce, lively spark had almost returned. "My lightsaber…take it. Don't … don't let the Sith win."

"Yes, Master." Ferus's voice caught in his throat, and with a jolt, Sabina realized that he was crying, too.

"You were a great student," gasped Siri. "A great…great honor to teach."

"Not good enough, Master."

"No!" Siri grabbed his arm. "You always gave…gave more than I asked. You will be a grand Knight. I can sense it."

She gasped for breath. "The Sith," she whispered, her voice so soft Sabina had to move closer to hear. "Going to…Temple. Stop them. Save the Jedi."

"Yes-" Ferus began, but Siri had one last message.

"You are the last of the Jedi. Be strong." Closing her eyes for the last time, Siri Tachi died.

"Yes, Master. Goodbye, Master." Ferus bowed his head, kneeling beside his mentor. After a few long moments, he stood, pocketing Siri's lightsaber.

"Come on," he instructed Sabina, brushing away his tears. "Let's go. I know where she kept the spare ship."

Sabina closed her eyes briefly. _We're doing this for you, Alex. And Siri._

Then she turned and followed Ferus away.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Wow, that was a depressing chapter...


	18. Preparation

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Preparation**

"You weren't going to leave without me, now were you?"

Sabina froze. Slowly, she turned around. She blinked to make sure the person standing there was not only a figment of her imagination.

Then she was running toward him.

"Alex!"

Alex grinned. Sabina flung her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. "I'm never, ever, ever letting you go," she murmured.

"Yeah. Um, could you just let go for a moment?" Sabina released him and he coughed, clutching his side. "Ow…"

"You're hurt." Sabina was observing him with concerned blue eyes.

"Obviously," he grunted.

Ferus approached them. "What happened?"

"I fell through the window and landed in a dumpster." He grimaced. "Yeah. So then I decided to come back up here to find you guys."

Sabina hugged him, more gently this time. "Well, we're glad you're here."

"We're going to go to the Temple," Ferus explained. "That's where the Sith are heading, we think. Hopefully we won't be too late."

Alex's gaze darkened. "Jack's there," he mumbled, more to himself than anyone else. "And Obi-Wan."

Sabina nodded, determination settling over her face. "Let's get going."

After uncovering the small ship hidden behind the building, the three friends boarded. Alex looked around; the ship was only the size of a car, with a cockpit occupying most of the space and a few seats taking up the rest of the room.

Ferus glanced at him. "Do you want to pilot?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged, sliding into the pilot's seat. Ferus took the co-pilot's chair beside him, while Sabina sat just behind, watching them with interest.

Alex pulled down the lever and the ship rumbled to life. "Let's fly."

"Cloak up," Ferus announced.

The ship rose unseen from the back alley. Alex focused on the flight, maneuvering the ship carefully up through the air crowded with buildings.

Then they were up in open sky, clouds brushing over the hull. They skirted a stray airplane and rose higher still.

Bursting from Earth's atmosphere, the ship shot through the black emptiness of space. Ferus entered the coordinates for Coruscant and the stars outside fused together into a white blur.

The three Jedi sat back, looking at each other dubiously.

"What now?" Sabina finally voiced.

Ferus exchanged a glance with Alex. "We should go back to the Temple and see what happened. If…if there's anyone left, we'll take them with us."

"To where?" she wondered.

"We'll have to defeat the Sith somehow," Alex told them. "It's just Darth Sidious now. But he's the strongest of all of them."

Ferus nodded thoughtfully. "If it is just him, how could he wipe out all the Jedi in the Temple? Surely we're more powerful."

Alex thought for a moment. Then he remembered the droids he had seen in millions at the Sith monastery. And Obi-Wan had said they were all gone.

Alex glanced sideways at Sabina. "He has an army."

She nodded, suddenly understanding. "The battle droids!"

Ferus groaned, "Oh man. This isn't going to be good."

Alex closed his eyes. _Please let Jack and Obi-Wan be okay. And Yassen, too, I guess._

Sabina reached for his hand. Alex smiled weakly, looking up at her.

"We have to be ready," Ferus said softly. He dug out the lightsaber Siri had given him and passed it to Sabina. "This is yours now."

Sabina bit her lip, staring down at the silver hilt. "I'm sorry about your Master."

"It's okay." Ferus tried to laugh. "Ironic, isn't it, how we're all apprentices."

"Yeah," Alex sighed. "Let's just hope the Jedi hold on until we come."

Sabina then remembered she still had Alex's lightsaber. Tossing it to him, she said grimly, "You're gonna need it."

The ship settled on the Jedi Temple landing platform, engine whining and finally dying. Alex paid it no attention, too busy gaping at the building.

The majestic Jedi Temple was a burned-out shell. One of its towers had fully collapsed, reduced to a pile of broken, crumbling marble on the ground. The creamy white exterior walls were scorched and blackened, and the windows were shattered, blown-out holes.

"Oh, my God," Sabina whispered. She sat frozen in shock, blue eyes wide. Her hands, clutched together on her lap, were white.

Ferus bowed his head. "The Force is weak."

Sabina closed her eyes, murmuring, "Then we're too late."

Alex stood, face grim and determined. "No. There's got to be some Jedi left alive." _And Jack!_

"Alex." He turned to see Ferus. The Padawan stood, taking a deep breath. "Going into that place will be a nightmare. Even if we do find survivors, we will find many more lost. And we'll have to fight our way out."

Alex looked out at the Temple, unable to give up hope. He wouldn't leave Jack and Obi-Wan to die! "We've got to try."

Sabina bit her lip, thinking for a long moment. Then she stood, holding out her hand. "I'll come with you."

Alex smiled weakly, "Thanks, Sab." He drew her in close, holding her warmth against him.

"I'm coming, too," Ferus announced grimly. There was a fierce light in his eyes, as if he wanted to avenge his Master's death.

"Let's go," Alex said, starting toward the door.

"Wait!" Sabina caught his arm.

"What?"

She slipped her arms around his neck, murmuring, "In case we don't make it back."

And then she kissed him.

When she stepped back, smiling shyly, Alex was still in shock.

"Thanks," he mumbled, feeling his face redden. Sabina laughed.

Alex nodded to Ferus and the three of them strode out of the ship.

The air tasted like ash. Sabina coughed, unhooking her lightsaber. Alex and Ferus took out their own weapons, holding them ready. For a moment they stood, facing what would surely be the battle of their lives. Alex glanced back at his friends: fear fluttered over Sabina's face, but she gave him a small smile and nodded; Ferus looked determined, features hard.

"This is it," stated Ferus. He met Alex's gaze. "May the Force be with us."

Alex nodded, turning back to the Temple.

"Come on," he announced, leading the way inside.

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Return

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

Author's Note: Two chapters today, to make up for my absence.

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Return**

TSSEEW!

A rock lying beside the waterfall exploded, shards flying everywhere. Jack Starbright drew farther back behind the falls, grimacing as rock scraped against her. Yassen crouched on an outcropping of stone a few inches above her, high enough that he could shoot at the droids. The rocky cliff of the waterfall was all there was between them and the droids. The wall closed in on the other side. If the battle droids got much nearer, they would be captured and killed.

Jack and Yassen had been in hiding for hours, trying desperately to find some escape from the endless sea of battle droids, to no avail.

They had been in the meditation room when the army struck, rapidly taking down the Jedi. Yassen had reacted immediately, finding a place for them to hide. But hiding would no longer do any good; it was either escape or death.

And there was no escape.

Jack pressed herself against the rock, wishing she could disappear. Fear had already risen up and engulfed her; she tried to force it back down, to think logically. But there was no way they could win. The Jedi – many of them young – had already been cut down brutally. She had seen the courage of the young apprentices, fighting for their lives and losing. The Jedi had fought bravely, but nothing could stop the cold, hard, mindless determination of the battle droids. She and Yassen weren't stronger than the Jedi; eventually they, too, would fall prey to the enemy.

Jack closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

Three lightsabers hummed through the eerie silence of the Temple. The Jedi Temple hangar was empty as far as Alex could see, strewn with the remains of burnt ships. Someone had been through here and was long gone. Across the room a door led into the Temple's halls.

Ferus and Sabina at his sides, Alex moved cautiously on into the entrance hall. A felled marble column barred their path; Alex Force-leaped over it first.

He cast a quick glance around, landing in a battle-ready stance. The once-proud corridor was cold and silent. Signs of battle were everywhere, and bodies of young Jedi strewn the ground.

Alex swallowed hard and turned away from the grisly sight. "Guys, you can come over," he hissed.

Ferus jumped over first. As he took in the hall, his posture went rigid, but he said nothing. Sabina nearly crashed into him. Alex caught hold of her.

Gripping his shoulder tightly, she looked around the room, breathing, "No, oh, no." She closed her eyes and shook her head, face white as a ghost.

"Just try not to look," he consoled her.

Sabina pushed away. "I'll be fine." She kept her eyes straight ahead, unable to bear the horror.

Alex started down the hallway, searching out hidden enemies with his sharp gaze. Sabina was only a step behind him.

Ferus faltered slightly, looking over at one of the pillars. "Darra?" he gasped, suddenly rushing over.

Alex paused, forcing himself to wait. The Temple was wafting with the dark side, making him nervous. He didn't want to stay in one place for long, but he couldn't help but sympathize with Ferus. How many of the dead Jedi had been his friends, fellow students?

"Alex! Come over here!"

Exchanging a glance with Sabina, who shook her head, Alex then headed back to where Ferus was. Sabina waited, biting her lip anxiously.

Ferus knelt beside a girl with russet hair and blood-soaked robes. She was slumped against the pillar, opening her eyes as Alex approached.

"You shouldn't have come," she rasped. "The battle droids…they'll find you."

Alex crouched beside her. "Is anyone else still alive?"

She glanced about blearily and shook her head. Upon close inspection, Alex could see her injury: her right arm was held against her chest, bleeding. "I don't know. But Master Kenobi…he took some Younglings and went to find a way out."

"Let's find him," Alex announced, getting back up.

Ferus nodded to her. "Come with us."

"Leave me," she sighed. "I'll only slow you down."

Determined, Ferus shook his head. "I won't leave you, Darra. You're coming."

"Sab!" Alex called, gesturing her over. Sabina uneasily made her way toward them.

Alex indicated Darra. "Can you stay with her?"

"You're leaving me here?" squeaked Sabina.

Ferus helped Darra to her feet. She leaned against him to steady herself. "No. You'll just have to help her."

"Oh. Okay." Sabina looked relieved.

Ferus quickly tore off one of the sleeves of his robe to tie around Darra's injured arm. Then Sabina wrapped her good arm around her shoulders. Sabina followed after Alex and Ferus, Darra braced against her.

The troop wandered aimlessly down the halls for a few minutes, searching out the battle droids. But the Temple was silent, abandoned, hidden eyes watching.

"This place is making me nervous," Sabina finally voiced.

Alex nodded his agreement. "This isn't helping. We're just giving the droids time to find us. Where's a likely place the Jedi might be?"

"The Council Chamber," Ferus said suddenly. "The Council are the strongest. Maybe they're still here…?"

Alex glanced at the others; Darra nodded tiredly and Sabina shrugged. "Okay. Let's give it a try," Alex announced, beckoning to Ferus to lead the way.

They turned and followed Ferus in the other direction. Alex only hoped the Padawan was right.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Please review!


	20. Discovery

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 20: Discovery**

The Jedi Council Chamber announced itself with blaster shots that echoed for miles around. The sound brought Ferus, Alex and Sabina running, Darra stumbling along at Sabina's side.

Alex skidded to a stop in front of the grand oak doors. One hung unsteadily off of its hinges, giving a small hole to peer into the room.

Alex looked inside; once, the chamber must have been a magnificent impression. Its circular floor was raised, sparkling dimly sapphire blue in the fire of the sunset coming through the giant window. Twelve chairs in various states of dilapidation sat around the chamber, some overturned and ripped apart. A crystal chandelier had crashed to the ground, glass spilling around its skeletal frame.

A small squadron of battle droids patrolled the chamber, blasters clutched in their metallic hands. At first, this struck Alex as odd, but then he spotted a flicker of a short form darting behind one of the chairs.

Alex drew back from the door, whispering in shock, "There's Younglings in there!"

Darra's bronze eyes flashed. "We have to save them then!"

"They're only children," Sabina sympathized quietly. "They don't deserve to die."

Silently tallying the votes of his friends, Alex nodded and turned back to the doors. He gripped his lightsaber, called on the Force, and then kicked down the broken door.

CRASH!

The battle droids swiveled around as the wood slammed into the ground. Blasters fired at the intruders.

Alex was already moving, lightsaber dancing through the air. He leaped, sliced through a droid and whirled to face the next one. He caught flashes of the others charging into battle. Ferus swiped at the droids, felling two with one blow. Darra and Sabina fought side-by-side, Sabina defending her at the same time. Alex couldn't help but feel a flicker of pride: Sabina had learned so much in such a short time.

Alex jabbed his weapon through the droid's control panel. Sparks exploded and the droid stilled, blaster pointed out at him. Alex withdrew, whipping his lightsaber back to knock the blaster out of another droid's hand. Smoothly turning on his heel, Alex took out the droid.

Going in to a defensive position, he searched out his next challenger. But the droids had already been reduced to smoldering heaps.

Standing up, he grinned. "Great work, you guys."

"You weren't too bad yourself."

Alex turned, surprised. He was even more shocked to see a familiar figure stepping out from behind one of the chairs. "Obi-Wan?"

"Hello, Padawan." He glanced back, smiling slightly. "You can come out now."

Five small faces peered out at them, before the Younglings came out of their hiding places, eyes wide and scared.

"Oh!" gasped Sabina.

"The droids caught us here in a crossfire," he explained, stepping up to Alex. "It's good to see you, Padawan. Unexpected, but good." His eyes turned questioning. "What happened to Anakin?"

"He ambushed the hospital," Alex said quietly. "We – dealt with him. Master Siri died."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, silent for a long moment. Then he looked over at Ferus. "Your Master was a great Jedi. She will be missed."

Ferus nodded, looking pained. Darra touched his arm comfortingly. "She asked that we come here."

Nodding, Obi-Wan gestured to the Younglings. "We have to get out. There are still droids out looking for survivors." He and the others headed to the door.

"We're just going to leave Jack?" Alex demanded fiercely, riveted to the spot.

"Padawan, it's probably too late."

"I'm not leaving without her." Alex's eyes blazed. _I'm not losing anyone else!_

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine. But remember, Alex. These Younglings are defenseless. We have to be careful."

Alex nodded and stepped out into the hall. He focused on the Force, feeling for life.

That's when he saw it: a flickering blue figure down the hall to his right. Ian Rider gave him a small nod and disappeared.

"This way!" he ordered, racing after the ghost.

Rounding the corner, the group heard the distinctive whistle of blaster fire. Obi-Wan turned to Alex, grim-faced. "We've found something."

Alex nodded. Cautiously, he strode up the hall, listening at the doors. "It's coming from this room."

"That's the meditation garden." Obi-Wan moved to the room across from it and opened the door. "Here's a training room. One of us can hide here with the Younglings."

"Darra should stay," Ferus pointed out. To her, he added gently, "You're already injured."

Darra didn't argue; she took a Youngling by the arm and led him inside.

"Okay," Ferus sighed as soon as the door was closed behind the young Jedi. "We go in and fight."

"Whatever happens, we have to save the last of the Jedi. And Jack and Yassen." Alex looked around at his companions. Ferus and Obi-Wan were determined and battle-ready. Sabina looked scared but she, too, was ready to fight.

"Let's go!" Alex pushed open the doors and stepped inside.

To be continued...

-------------------------------------

Their journey is almost complete...

Please review!


	21. Final Battle

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

---------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: Final Battle**

A sea of battle droids swiveled to meet them. In an instant blaster fire danced around them.

"There's got to be a way to shut them down!" Obi-Wan yelled above the shots.

Alex glanced around as he continued to battle. The room, once a peaceful meditation chamber filled with foliage and headed by a waterfall, was a battlefield. Grass and bushes were torn up and trampled, paths scarred with blaster fire. Droids were everywhere Alex turned. If they didn't find a way to slow or even stop them, they were doomed.

"We should bail!" Ferus hissed, rushing by.

"We can't give up now!" panted Alex, looking around wildly. _There has to be a way! There has to be!_

He caught a flash of black and turned. His heart leaped to see Yassen and Jack racing through the fray. The assassin was shooting in every direction, rapidly taking down droids with deadly accuracy.

Alex summoned the Force, feeling it wash through him in a calming wave. He drew on its strength, propelling himself into the air. He flipped over and landed directly behind Jack, immediately whirling around to block a shot.

"Alex!" Jack gasped, ducking as blaster fire flew above her head.

Alex jumped in front of her, lightsaber spinning to guard all angles. He shouted over his shoulder, "We need to deactivate these droids!"

"I know how," Yassen responded. "We'll have to find the control room."

Alex nodded; he knew he couldn't leave his friends here to fight while they were gone, either. Raising his voice, he called, "Let's get out, guys!"  
Catching Jack by the arm, he pulled her toward the door. Once everyone was outside, he and Obi-Wan closed the doors on the still-shooting droids.

"We haven't much time," the Jedi Master panted.

Alex strode across the hall to the room where the Younglings were. He knocked once, waiting for a response.

Silence. Then a voice said, "Watch it. I'm armed."

"Darra?"

She opened the door, lightsaber clutched in one hand. "There's been no trouble," she reported lightly.

"Good." Alex nodded to Jack. "Darra, meet Jack. She's going to be staying with you and the Younglings."

Jack stepped up to the door, and she gasped quietly at the sight of the Younglings huddled together.

Alex put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "You'll be safer here," he promised.

Jack glanced back at him, and she bit her lip. "You be safe, too."

Alex smiled sadly and nodded.

A few minutes later, the group, led by Yassen, arrived at the control room. The assassin stepped back from the door, acknowledging Alex with a nod. Alex realized with a jolt that everyone had silently elected him as leader. He reached for the door handle, readying his lightsaber in his other hand.

"Obi-Wan, I want you to guard the door," he stated calmly. He knew he could trust his Master with this task.

Alex gestured for everyone to stand back. Then he pushed open the door, dodging out of the doorway in case fire was returned from inside. He peered into the darkness, illuminated only by flickering red buttons, switches and a wall of screens depicting different areas of the Temple. On one, he could see droids milling in the meditation room. So they still had time.

The five of them stepped inside, and Obi-Wan closed the door behind them. The room sunk into blackness.

Someone found a light switch and flicked it on. Instantly the room brightened, humming with energy, revealing the machinery around the edges. In the center of the chamber poised a black chair upon a raised platform.

With the group still frozen in the entrance, the chair's occupant swiveled around. His mouth cracked into a smile, revealing broken teeth. "Hello, Jedi."

"It's Darth Sidious," Obi-Wan breathed.

The Sith was wrapped in a thick black cloak, hood draped over his pale, wrinkled face. His hands, resting on the chair's arms, were long, white and bony, with wicked nails.

"I fooled you all, didn't I," he cackled. "You didn't realize your worst enemy was right under your noses."

He stood, folding his fingers together in front of him. "You didn't realize your great 'Chancellor Palpatine' could be a Sith Lord."

"You traitor!" Ferus hissed under his breath.

Darth Sidious continued to approach. "Now, who would like to die first?" he taunted.

Sabina lurched forward, clutching her lightsaber so tightly her knuckles were white. "Never!"

Sidious narrowed his eyes. "Padawans. That's all that remains of your great order." His hand extended.

Alex knew what he was going to do. "No!" He leaped in front of Sabina just as blue lightning burst from Sidious's fingertips. The lightning coursed through him like fire, burning through his defenses. The pain brought him to his knees. Alex tried not to scream, but a yell of pain tore from his throat.

Through his haze he could see Sabina moving, rushing toward the Sith. _No, Sab, no!_

Abruptly the pain faded, and Alex fell back, gasping. He blinked up to see Sidious reaching for his lightsaber as Sabina charged him.

Obi-Wan wordlessly handed him his lightsaber. Ferus and Yassen had already gone to the other side of the room, puzzling over the controls. Alex nodded his thanks to Obi-Wan and hurried to join Sabina.

Sidious held Sabina back with a blazing red blade. His already horrible face had contorted into a snarl. "Foolish girl."  
Sabina said nothing, glaring at him over the crossed lightsabers. Sidious withdrew, hoping to unbalance her. But Sabina remained light on her feet.

The Sith swiped at her, forcing her back. Then he quickly switched his weapon to his other hand, stretching out his palm.

Lightning jolted through the air, arcing toward her. Sabina instinctively dropped down to a crouch, lightsaber held out in front of her. The lightning collided with the laser blade and curled around it, flickering and dying.

Sabina let out a shaky breath, staring in amazement at her shimmering blue lightsaber. Sidious gave a roar of anger, taking a step forward.

At the same time Alex ran at him, brandishing his lightsaber. The blade whispered through the air with one carefully calculated strike, sending up sparks as it smashed into Sidious's hilt. Half of the Sith's lightsaber flew away into a corner.

Darth Sidious turned on him instead, eyes burning with anger. He raised both hands.

Sabina darted to Alex's side, and they simultaneously caught the Sith's lightning attacks on their lightsabers. Alex felt the lightsaber jolt unsteadily in his hands, and he gripped it tighter, advancing slowly. Sabina hung only a step behind, sweat glistening on her face.

Gritting his teeth with the effort to step into the lightning, Alex took aim and swung.

Darth Sidious yelled in pain as his blade connected and sliced clean through his arm.

Triumphant, Alex came in for another blow. Sidious's hand came out of nowhere, slim, kinky fingers stretched out. His hand closed around his forehead and for a moment Alex felt the shock of the Sith's icy touch.

Then heat shot through him, closing in on him. The force of the lightning was magnified, a pain so harsh tightening its grip around his chest.

_Can't…breathe…_Alex gasped for air and failed. The edges of his vision were fading. Darkness reached to engulf him.

"Let go of him!" Sabina lashed out at the Sith, kicking him in the gut. Stumbling back, Sidious released Alex. He sank to the ground, taking deep gulps of oxygen. Alex gathered his strength and rolled over, looking straight up at a current of lightning. Sidious stood on one side of Alex, Sabina blocking the attack on his other.

Alex blinked back the blurriness and searched for his lightsaber; it was rolling by his foot. Alex half-closed his eyes, calling on the Force.

His lightsaber rose to his hand and he fumbled to ignite it. He heard the soft hum and focused on Sidious.

Whoosh!

With the help of the Force, he sent the weapon flying like a javelin. It stabbed right through the Sith's chest.

Darth Sidious reeled back, staring down in horror. He gasped once and collapsed against the wall, lying still.

In an instant Sabina was at Alex's side. She knelt, pushing his hair back from his eyes. "Alex! Are you all right?"

Alex groaned, struggling to sit up. He blinked blearily as Sabina put an arm around him to support him. "Yeah. I think so."

"You had me worried." She embraced him, leaning his head against hers.

"I can tell." Shakily, he lifted a hand and turned her head to face him. "I love you, Sab," he whispered.

Her eyes widened slightly, but then she leaned in to him, murmuring, "I love you too."

Alex kissed her gently, taking comfort in her presence and touch.

An excited shout made them break apart, embarrassed.

"We've deactivated the droids!"

To be continued...

------------------------------------------------

Please review!


	22. Epilogue

**Alex Rider: Jedi Knight**

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider or Star Wars.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 22: Epilogue**

A little while later, the group arrived back at the closet they'd left Darra, Jack and the Younglings in. They let them pour out and Alex, Ferus and Sabina filled them in on what had happened as Obi-Wan led them down the corridor.

"…And then Alex killed the Sith," Sabina finished. She glanced at Alex and smiled, eyes sparkling. What else had happened between them was their secret. Alex grinned back.

Obi-Wan indicated a door. "Here we are." He disappeared inside.

The others followed him. Glancing around, Alex found they were back inside the old Council Chamber. Outside, the sun was just beginning to set.

"Well, I guess this is it." Alex looked out at the sun, falling behind a sea of flaming gold and red clouds.

"I guess so," Ferus sighed, helping Darra into one of the less-broken chairs. "The end of the Jedi."

"The Jedi Order is not gone," an echoing voice replied. "Members are still alive." A blue figure flickered into being beside the window.

Alex gasped. "Ian!"

Ian Rider drifted over to the group. "As long as you remain, hopes for rebuilding the days of the Jedi are strong."

"Who's this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"This is Ian Rider, my uncle," Alex explained. He turned to Obi-Wan. "And your father."

Obi-Wan stared at him for a long time. Finally he gazed at Ian. "You're…my father?" he repeated, almost inaudibly.

Ian answered, eyes clouded with emotion, "Yes, my son."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and remained silent for a long moment. When he reopened them, he exclaimed, "That means Alex is my cousin!"

For some reason this made Alex and Sabina start laughing hysterically. When they had regained their senses, Alex panted, "So what are we going to do now?"

This brought down the mood. "We will need time to rebuild," Obi-Wan said solemnly. "We've lost almost everything."

"Not hope," Jack commented softly, and the others nodded their agreement.

"There could be other Jedi out there," pointed out Ferus. "People who were away on missions when the Temple was hit."

"I'm sure the Council has that information stored somewhere," Obi-Wan said, nodding. "We can check later."

"The Council is gone now," Ian informed them. "You are your own Council. The Jedi Code could use revising. Because of it, an apprentice was differed to the dark side."

_Anakin,_ Alex thought sadly.

Sabina piped up, "I think Jedi should be allowed to love. Love can make us stronger."

Alex glanced at her in surprise. Would she stay as a Jedi? Would he?

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good idea."

"Before we begin too many plans," Alex announced, "I think we should figure out who's staying with the Jedi."

"Do you mean me?" Jack asked guiltily. She shrugged at him. "I figured you'd want to stay, and I'd gladly stay with you. These Younglings need someone to care for them." She smiled down at the young Jedi.

"I will stay, too, for now," Yassen added, to Alex's extreme shock. He glanced at him, and Yassen gazed coolly back.

"As for me," Sabina stated, and Alex turned back to her. He felt suddenly nervous. If Sabina wanted to drop out now, he didn't know how he could let her go.

"I'm staying." She gave him a small smile, and Alex was dizzyingly relieved.

"Me, too," he declared.

The other Jedi were all for the task of revolution.

"We'll need to find a new base," Ferus pointed out. "The Temple is ruined."

"We can go to Naboo," suggested Alex. "They've always been friendly."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Tomorrow, we head to Naboo. Tonight, we scavenge what we can from the Temple and rest."

The next morning, the new Jedi Order loaded a ship with supplies and prepared to leave. They stepped off the ship to get one last look at the Jedi Temple.

_It was like home, _Alex thought, gazing up at the burned-out shell. He closed his eyes, silently mourning for the lives lost in the battle.

"They are one with the Force now," Obi-Wan murmured, as if sensing his thoughts.

Alex nodded, turning away from the scene for the last time. He glanced instead at his friends and fellow Jedi: the Younglings, the future of the order; Obi-Wan, Jedi Master, his mentor, friend, cousin and now leader of the new Jedi; Ferus, a good student and fiercely loyal; Sabina, his brave friend and possibly girlfriend; Jack, his housekeeper and supporting friend; and Yassen, an assassin and surprisingly loyal friend.

Together, they could bring back the strength and greatness of the Jedi order, Alex knew. He smiled proudly and boarded the ship, followed by the others.

The silver ship flew off into a new dawn.

The End

--------------------------------------------

Author's Note: And that's the end. It's been a great journey writing this story, and I would like give a big thank-you everyone who read and reviewed Mission Jedi as well as Jedi Knight.


End file.
